


In the dark I learned to love again

by curly_J



Series: In the dark I learned to love again [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly_J/pseuds/curly_J
Summary: Nicky is alone. Well, he is not alone since he is part of the team, part of the family of immortals, but he feels completely alone. It's the year 2020, and the team finds out there is a new immortal out there.Or an AU where Nicky turned out to be immortal in 1099, but it was not Yusuf that was by his side. It was Nile who also turned with Nicky, but Yusuf comes to his life after millennia.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: In the dark I learned to love again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872481
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	In the dark I learned to love again

**Author's Note:**

> So, as much as I love the concept of enemies to lovers, I wrote a slow burn romance between these two. I could not help it, it was supposed to be a short one-shot, but it turned out to be a little longer. Also a few warnings:
> 
> 1\. English is not my first language so excuse the mistakes.  
> 2\. I have never written smut before so bare with me  
> 3\. I am not a writer, this is only my 3rd fic ever so please be kind.

It was the morning on Saturday, all of them together again after a few months. Well, Andy and Nile recently started traveling together, if recently means the last seven years, and Nicky and Booker, well, they had spent their time separated from the two women, but since Andy had called them, they met in France to talk about what Nicky had imagined would be a new mission.

He was glad because of the time he had spent alone was getting to him yet again. Even after the years, he roamed the world as a lost soul looking for something he hadn't discover. He had his family, which he loved so much and would not change it for anything in the world, but he was sure that there in the world existed a missing piece. 

He knew the word love. He had seen it all around him. He understood it, but he had never experienced it. Yes, he had lovers in the past, but none of them could match his desire, his flame, and passion. 

Each of the immortals has never been in love for real, except Andy. She had met the soul who has matched hers. Her lover, Quynh, they were inseparable, they existed in the presence of each other and never knew how to live without one another. The universe joined their souls and rewarded both women with the immortality. They had a connection and a lifelong journey together. When Nicky and Nile found the two of them, he saw the uniqueness of the bond between them. He saw true love in their eyes and tenderness in their touch. However, their destiny wasn't meant to be forever. Andy lost her lover somewhere in the ocean, and she was unable to find her ever since. 

After that, Nicky saw how Andy has changed. She was not the same person anymore, and he knew he could not risk being happy with somebody. He wanted to, but to see the person who he loves get old and die in front of his eyes was equally as painful as to lose the souls of the person who was supposed to be with you forever just to be taken away.

Nightstands were great for Nicky he enjoyed the company of mysterious men who he will never meet again, but he needed the bond, the friction between two spirits joined into the one, being one person. He had dreamed about it all the time, and it saddened him, so much more, when he realized he would never have the chance to experience it.

Nile, his long-living acquaintance was somehow over it. Nicky knew she had thought about it. Yes, she was sometimes desperate but was always up to the hookups; she did not care. Andy was still grieving Quynh even after all this time. And Booker, well; he was the youngest of them all, and for him, it, after all, did not mean anything.

"Listen up; we have a new mission." Andy's voice carried throughout the space in the room where they all sat. Nicky smiled for himself since he guessed the reason for this meeting. 

"Where?" Booker put down the glass with the whiskey and looked straight into their boss' s eyes.

"Iraq." Now, Nile spoke as she traced her eyes between the four of them. _The war zone_ Nicky thought for himself. He liked the Middle East countries, always fun to visit because all the missions have been the toughest to fight, but he needed the distraction.

Andy walked around all of them and placed a file with photos and papers about the group of terrorists. The immortals looked at the description of them; it did not seem like the most challenging mission but should be one of the few that could do some good.

Nicky closed his file and fixated his gaze on Andy, "When are we leaving?" he asked with his steady voice. Andy's eyes found Nicky's, her lips released "tomorrow." 

Satisfaction overtook Nicky as he nudged back his chair and stood up and walked to the shared bedroom. He knew it was a close call, so he had to prepare, took out his bag, and walked back. 

"I'm getting supplies." He announced and walked out of their secrete shelter.

After a few hours, he was back with a bag full of bullets, pistols, and his new sniper rifle. He usually carried it with him, but he had left it back in London, so he needed a new one. He walked discreetly; since it was already close to midnight, he saw all the members peacefully fast asleep. He had to smile because he missed this. This picture in front of him, Andy on the left side curled into a ball, her eyelids shut but her body tense. She had probably yet another dream about Quynh. Next to her was Nile's bed. She had fallen asleep on her back with a book on her belly. He remembered the book because Nicky was the one who had given it to her. And then there was Booker, of course, he somehow drunkenly slumbered back to his bed and fell on his stomach. The empty bottle still in his tight grip as he never could fall asleep until he has drunk all of it.

Nicky yawned, he was tired. He kicked out his boots, got out of his coat, and took the bed on the right side. In no-time, Nicky could feel the sleep getting to him. He closed his eyes and was fast asleep, not expecting to be dreaming about anything at all. He was proven to be wrong.

He saw cruel images, flashes. It was a man. His face bloody, there were cuts on his face, wounded mouth, and one of his eye black and swollen to the point that Nicky couldn't see the iris. But the man was not alone, four maybe five other men. He was not sure, but he imagined they were laughing. No, he was positive they were laughing. Were they laughing at the man? What did he do? A few more punches to the man's stomach, and face. More laughing, more blood, and screams. 

Nicky started to throw himself from side to side. What is happening, why is he dreaming about this? Nicky did not understand. After the laughs of the men were done, he heard - _let's end this_. And then one of them grabbed a handful of the man's curls, yanked his head backward, and cut his throat open. 

All 4 of them woke up gasping for air. Nicky's hand shot up straight to his throat, looking for the cut but could not find it, because it was the man's death, not his.

"New one." Booker hoarse voice spoke into the silence. All of them noded.

"Man. Held hostage? He was beaten up quite badly. They probably wanted information from him." Nile spoke, not sure about the second part. Nicky looked at her, of course, they tortured him. He did not pay attention to any details; Nicky was still shocked about the monstrosity.

"Camera. There was a camera in the room. It will be in the news or on the internet." Andy stood up swiftly and made her way to the living room; the rest of the team followed her. She turned on the TV and switched it a few times.

"It's him." Nicky now spoke, looking at the image in front of him. The men, they were Americans who caught the terrorist; and executed him. He read the description at the bottom of the screen.

"He is a terrorist? He is one of them who we want to eliminate? How can we do it when he is going to wake up as immortal how could he be one of them?" Nile frustrated screamed and punched the wall.

How could this happen? Yes, not all of them were always the most moral people, but still a terrorist as a new immortal? Nicky was angry, not only him, all of them needed to adapt to this unpredicted situation.

"We need to find that guy, now. Take what you need, leave everything else behind." Andy spat out as she was reaching out for her axe. She was not one of those who were easily irritated, but the dream shattered the whole team. 

In the meantime, Nile already called for the plane to be ready in 15 minutes. With the short ride to the airport, the team began their road to Iraq to find the new addition.

Some hours later, they were walking around the dry country looking for civilization, still not sure where to go because they were still missing so many details. All they could remember was the darkness of the room, probably somewhere deep down in the ground.

"Do you think he is still dead?" Nicky asked while he was looking through the binoculars to see if they were getting closer to the outpost. He saw a glimpse of a light in the south direction, which he showed to the group.

"Not sure, I don't remember how long it took me, but you know we should ambush them at night; it is the safest way," said Booker, who was still settled next to him on the ground, chewed his candy bar quite loudly.

"We can't afford to wait that long. It has already been seven hours from the dream. The man is probably wide awake on his killing spree. All of you should know how revenge works." Andy swiftly stood up and started walking in the direction that Nicky pointed out, and all of them followed her.

One of the many rules, when they were on the missions, was no talking. As the team, they already devoted special attention to details and did not need to communicate to understand their body language. They knew where to stand and what to do, so when they got closer to the camp, they realized it was the right camp they knew the mission has begun. All of them took deep breaths and moved in sync to their target.

The camp was not as crowded as they expected, but still, it took them 1 minute and 39 seconds to clear it out. Then, they moved underground. That was more difficult, yet they still managed to do it with just a few scratches and one bullet in Booker's shoulder. When the air was clear, Andy ordered: "check every door, we need to find him." And all of them moved in separate ways looking for the man from their dreams.

There were way too many doors for the size of the camp. They were looking for a solid 5 minutes until they found him. No, not them, Nicky found him, he screamed for the team and moved inside the darkroom. He noticed the bloody chair in the middle of the room and the trace of blood. Nicky followed it with his gaze until his eyes reached the far left corner, and he spotted the man wide awake. Their eyes met, and honestly, Nicky was not sure what he was looking for in them, but he saw a glimpse of fear in them. His pupils dilated that the iris was impossible to see. The man saw Nicky's gun and sword and automatically curled more into himself, looking smaller and fragile. 

Without hesitation, Nicky put down his weapons and raised his hands, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He moved closer, but so did the man. Even though the man was a terrorist, Nicky knew the feeling of terror of the immortal rebirth. He still remembered his first death and the sensation of numbness, which was followed by many questions and realization with hatred. The man must be petrified. Nicky tried to get closer, but the man was already looking for a way to escape. Nicky looked on the man, the blood had dried on the man's body hours ago, but what surprised him was the fact that he was completely naked. Nicky did not recall him being naked in his dream, or maybe he was not paying attention to it. He reached out for his backpack and took out his raincoat. It wasn't the best, but it was at least something. He saw how the man looked at it, and slowly crawled closer for it. He almost touched it when Booker emerged to the room with a loud thump. The man crawled back to the corner, _good one Booker_ , Nicky thought for himself as he shot a death stare towards his teammate's direction. 

Booker wanted to come closer, but Nicky blocked the way with his body and spoke quietly, "let's wait for Andy." The french noded, but his gaze still fixed on the new immortal in front of him, not daring to look away. The girls came in a short time; both of them found the new guy in the corner immediately. He started to shiver in the process of waiting. Nicky, still standing in between the man and his team, somehow protecting him, not his team. When he thought about this, his stomach dropped. How could he be protecting the man over his family, which he had known for centuries? 

"I don't think he understands English. We should try different languages." Nicky said, and all of them looked at the man. Now, the terror overtaking over his body, adrenalin rushing to his veins. He stood up and started running towards them. He was trying to escape, ready to slip around the group. No, they could not let it happen. Nicky was already reaching to stop him, but Nile got there first. She punched him into the head with the back of the gun. Nicky gasped and closed his eye. Once he opened them, Nile was standing over the man's body with her gun pointed at him. She knocked him out for real.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Booker kicked the man's foot to check if he was down, but the man did not open his eyes.

"We take him with us," Andy demanded, already putting cuffs on his left hand, but Nicky stopped her.

"Just put this on him this first." And he handed her the raincoat which he had offered him before. Whether this man was or wasn't on their side, he still had his dignity, and to be naked in front of the four strangers who appeared out of nowhere was not the best way how to present himself.

They cover his eyes with a piece of cloth, put the gag on, and handcuffed him. Booker took his legs while Nicky encircled his arms around the man's chest. They carried him outside, loaded to one of the jeeps that belonged to the group of torturers, and made their way back to the airport.

The ride was silent; nobody dared to speak in the presence of an unknown person, even thou he was still unconscious. The plane was waiting for them, yet the destination was a mystery to the pilot and the team.

"Where to go?" Asked the pilot as he walked past the group, "what are we thinking?" Nile asked as she was unloading the vehicle, looking for some food and water. "Not sure," replied Andy, "we need to lay low for some time. He was in the news, so we can't go to crowded places." She talked while she was passing around them, checking if the man was still out of his sense.

"So, not back to France. Man, I left there my favorite pair of sunglasses." Said Booker as he and Nicky carried the man to the backside of the plane.

"What do you think, Nicky?" Nile asked, appearing by his side, helping them make the space for the body they were carrying. "Actually," he began when they placed him on the floor of the plane, "I was thinking about Poland," he turned around, facing the group, "It is not the most visited country, the food there is decent, and people usually take care of their business so we would easily fit in." He explained, gaze tracing each face.

"Poland is it then," Andy ordered the pilot while the team could relax a little bit.

All of them moved to the front side, leaving the man to be there. Nicky, glancing back a couple of times had probably caught the attention of the members.

"Talk to us." Nile grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "I don't know what to think about him. He seemed so weak, yet he was able to run away. He is a fighter, that is for sure." A small tug of the corner of his mouth and a tiny smile appeared on his lips, "He caught me off guard." He added, looking to Nile's eyes.

"We don't know who he is. We have no name or anything. We need to know he is on our side." Andy spoke with her eyes closed, trying to relax but still keeping attention to the rest of her team. "You saw it, Andy, he was a part of the terrorist gang, that does not appear to be on our side. You know we are the good guys." Brook grunted and tried looking for a comfortable position to lay down.

"Good guys? We kill approximately 70 Americans in that camp, that doesn't seem like a group of good guys to me." Nile let out through her joined teeth. Nicky, shut his eyes together and his hand covered his face, "how do we know they were good? What if he is the good one, and they were the bad guys? They tortured him, don't forget that, fuck they killed him like some animal, and you still think they are the innocent ones in this. He was left alone to rot." He opened his eyelids and found three pairs of eyes looking back at him, so he continued, "and even if he is the bad guy, he is still one of us. You know the first death is the worst one, the man must be questioning everything. He needs our help." He finished and looked back at the man, who started to move a little bit. 

"Good guy or no, we need the answers. ASAP." Nile stood up and made her way back of the plane, Nicky following her.

Both of them helped him to sit, but the man started throwing his body from side to side. He was slowly gaining his strength back, that was not a good sign. Nicky overlapped his shoulders, and Nile used another set of handcuffs to attach him to the metal cage. After a few attempts, the man gave up. 

Nicky, who was on his left side, took down the cloth which was on the man's eyes, while Nile took out her gun and pointed it on the man, who blinked a few times from the sudden light that appeared.

"Listen, man," Nile started like she always did her interrogations, "we don't want to hurt you, my friend here will take out the gag. After that, you will answer a few questions." She pointed the gun at Nicky when she mentioned him. The man exchanged looks between the two people in front of him and then started to look around, realizing where he was the fear appeared in his eyes yet again.

Nicky came closer, and the man yanked backward, "Hey there, easy. I won't hurt you. I'll just take this out of your mouth." He somehow motioned his moves to the man in front of him, pointing to the gag and his lips. He was successful; the man let him take it out and did not bite him. Nicky took it as a victory.

They spend about 5 minutes asking him questions, but there was no answer, Nicky loudly groaning, "I don't think he understands English." He said to Nile, who only nodded, gun lowering to her side. "What do you think, Persian?" She asked, and he noded. Now it was her turn to groan. "You know I don't speak Persian as I used to." She looked into his eyes, the memories on their time together from 1099 coming back to them. He only smiled, "I'll do it. I'll just grab water; the guy must be hungry and thirsty, that is the least what we can do for him. I don't want him to think we are yet another group of murderers and we will torture him. Would you like some as well?" She nodded happily, and Nicky smiled, kissed her cheek, and went to the opposite direction where Booker and Andy already rested. He covered Andy with a spare blanket and closed Booker's flask. He took three bottles of water and made his way back.

He noticed Nile was still asking him questions, again in English, but she was approaching closer to the man. He saw the darkness in the man's eyes; Nicky knows the gaze is the gaze of the aggressor. His feet moved faster, and he saw how Nile got closer to the man's face, the guy only spat in her face. He knew this won't end up good, he threw the bottles to the side and hurried to help the man.

As much as he loved Nile, he knew she was hot-headed and could lose her temper at any given moment. And he was right, he heard the click of her gun and just before she could shoot the man he pulled her up to the air and in the close embrace turned her in a different direction.

As he slowly placed her back on the ground, he could hear her heavy breathing. "Nile, listen. I know you are pissed off. But breathe, please. Don't let it get to you." He held her face in his palms, the spit still visible on her face, and her gaze fixated on the man. "Nile." Nothing she was lost in her dark thought, she was probably thinking about different ways how to kill the man. "Nile!" Nicky screamed. She looked at him. "Breathe, okay? Take a break. I'll deal with him." He nodded with his head to the back fo the plane. "You know, we could kill him. He would still come back. He needs it; actually, he will heal faster." She looked deep down into Nicky's blue eyes, he only chocked on the air escaping his throat, "Good point, but we need answers." She groaned but nodded in agreement. They still had no idea who the man was.

Once more time Nile turned around, her death stare aimed at the man's direction but walked back to now wide awake Booker and Andy. She only shook her head and took one of the water bottles that Nicky threw to the side. Nicky kneeled for the remaining two and walked closer to the guy. He found that the man's gaze was following his movements.

He opened one of the bottles and drank just enough water to satisfy his desire for thirst. He looked at the man, who now licked his dry, chapped lips. He swallowed the remaining water looking into man's eyes; they hypnotized each other for a while, but then Nicky nodded with his head to the other bottle. The man only shook his head in agreement. Nicky, lowering his body closer to the man, opening the bottle and placing it in front of the man's mouth and slightly tipping it, so he could fill the man's mouth. Nicky was ready to take it away, but the man protested, and honestly, Nicky could not resist those eyes, so he let him drink the whole bottle. 

Nicky's eyes scanning the man's features while he was drinking. The dark tone of his skin gloved under the sun that escaped through the plane's windows. The shuttering of his eyelashes as he was pleased with the liquid his body was getting made Nicky's stomach twisted from the luxury of being able to witness this sight. His dark curls matched his beard that was hiding the bottom part of his face. His face and body still covered with the dried blood, still haunting the man with the memories of the torture. Nicky shut his eyes, realizing what the man had to survive. With that idea, he only confirmed that he hated torturing. He has never experienced it, but he was always put off by the idea of people who could hurt other human beings like that.

The content of the bottle was almost gone, and Nicky looked at the man's Adam's apple how it swallowed the last remaining of the water. A delighted moan escaped the man's lips when their eyes locked one more time, he saw a sparkle in the man's eyes, and he would swear he saw a little smile on the man's lips just before he heard him speak for the first time. His voice husky, probably from the lack of usage over the last few days. It had sent the shivers down Nicky's spine, the two words which surprised Nicky to the point he had to stand up swiftly; the man told him "thank you."

"You," Nicky pointed at him, still shocked, but still trusting his voice, "you understand English." Nicky, in a minor shock, lowered himself again near the man, who now only noded, "and you speak English." Still processing the new information while the man nodded again. Nicky found himself sitting on the right side of the man.

"Why haven't you said anything before?" He looked at the man; who started laughing. "When your friend pointed a gun on me. No thanks, I'll pass." His voice husky yet soothing, almost like a lullaby to Nicky. He had to swallow hard, still not understanding what it did to him.

"You know what happened?" Nicky asked about the man's understanding of the situation. "Not sure." The man shrugged his shoulders, and the confusion returning to his face, "I could swear I died. I felt the knife cutting thru my throat, but I woke up, and everything was gone. Like I was reborn." He shook his head, again swallowing hard. Nicky remembers how hard it was to come to the terms with the realization he was alive; yet again. The man spoke again, dragging Nicky back to the present, "I heard your friend talking about killing me and coming back again to live? Was she making fun of me or?" And now Nicky was the one who was being interrogated.

"Wait." He only told him and got up to his feet, looking around for some type of weapon. He found one of Andy's knives lying a few steps from them, he grabbed one of them and came back. The man winced when he saw the sharp blade, but Nicky shook his head and told him, "no, don't worry. I can't explain it better than this."

He showed the man his bare left palm, his right holding a knife. He placed it on his palm and made a cut, which only made the man hiss from the pain, but in a short while, the wound started closing, and the man gasped. "Impossible. How did you do it?" He asked, but Nicky just shrugged, "I didn't do it. I was chosen to be this way. I don't know why, but we all are! Me and them. We are like this, and now you are one of us. You are also immortal." Nicky spoke slowly, letting the man catch up what he was speaking. The shock, fear, confusion, and tears coming to the man's eyes. Nicky's expression also changed. He was disappointed but glad that the men understood, sometimes this was a blessing, but most of the time, it was a curse, and now they were in it together. "I think you need to catch up on everything. It was a lot for one day. I'll let you rest." Nicky rose and turned his back to the man.

"Yusuf." Nicky froze on his spot, slightly turning back to the man. "My name. Yusuf, your friend; she wanted to know it." He offered still with the fright in his eyes. Nicky nodded and returned his name in favor, "Nicolò. But everybody calls me Nicky." And with this exchange, he walked away.

He shuffled back to the group. "Did he tell you something?" Nile, asked her eyes closed half asleep, he looked back to the back of the plane. "Yes, his name. Yusuf." And with that, something overtook his body. The taste of his name on his tongue felt like fire melting the ice. He could not express it, but he liked it. This feeling made him feel; alive. After such a long time, he felt the need to be touched, need to be whispered sweet nothing into his ear, need to be held after the difficult battles they fought, and need to be loved as he had never been loved.

It felt silly because after so short time that he has spent with Yusuf, he felt like the world stopped spinning and Yusuf was the center of it, the chaos he made with his arrival, was only beginning for Nicky. He knew that the man that he did not know existed just a couple of days ago was the beginning of the end for Nicky, but would Yusuf return the favor. Nicky did not know the man, and he was scared, not wanting to be broken. He has been that way since the beginning, and this feeling was new. Nicky was afraid of what it would do to him. He did not want to get his hopes up, because the fall that would follow it would only make him more broken. 

Nicky hoped his dreams would calm him down and make him think about something else. He was once again wrong, even thou they already met he dreamed about the contrast of their skin, about the careful touches exchanged between the two men, a trace of kissed on Nicky's throat from Yusuf and the taste of the desire building inside him. Nicky did not know whether to hate himself for thinking about it. Yusuf was his new associate, yet he had these dreams, and he hated them because he wanted them to become a reality. As much as it hurt him, he could not do it. Yusuf deserved time to proceed. As Nicky still dreamed about them together, he made a note for himself that this could not happen, Yusuf needs to live his life and Nicky won't stand in his way.

The ride to their safe house in Poland was long and awkward. Well, not for all of them, or maybe it was, Nicky did not know for sure, but guessing by the atmosphere in the car, he was certain that non of the passengers enjoyed it. The silence was awkward since the radio played only polish music, which was annoying for their ears, so Andy turned it off. Nicky was behind the steering wheel having a precise vision on all of the passengers. Yusuf sat in the middle of the backseat; guns pointed on him from Brooker on his left and Nile on his right. They gave him some spare clothes, so he was no longer wearing Nicky's raincoat, but they were too big for him. 

After 2 hours of ride, they reached their spot. The old army bunker they found one time in WW2 has been very helpful. It still stored some supplies and beds for all of them. They did not come to Poland as often, but they knew that it was hard to find, and people don't go around looking for army bunkers anymore. The war was long gone, and they knew they were safe.

Nile took Yusuf with her. They disappeared inside while the rest of them took the stuff from the trunk of the car. "So, Nicky, would you like to entertain us?" Andy said while she fished out her bag and axe, "I don't know what you want to hear." He answers as he held both his and Nile's bags in his hand.

"What do you think? Is he going to be with us, or we have to chain him somewhere and let him rot forever?" Booker said, but the regret followed it right away, "I didn't mean it like that, forgive me, Andy." He looked at their boss, but he only shook her head and whispered, _it's okay._ "I don't know yet; we have to wait and see." Nicky closed the trunk of the car and followed the rest of them inside.

"Who is on the cooking duty? I am starving." Nile shouted as Nicky closed the door behind him. "I'll cook something." Booker said, but all of them shot his death glare, "Sorry, not letting you poison me once again. I'll prepare something, just let me put the bags to the bedroom." He shuffled to the direction of his and Neil's bedroom that they shared since they found the bunker and was back in no time looking at the supplies the team had left here and which they brought with them now.

Not long after, all five of them sat behind the table ready to eat. "I so knew it would be some pasta; your Italian side is showing Nicky." Booker smiled at him but started digging into the food in front of him. Nicky shot his toothy grin and wanted to ding into his portion as well when he noticed still chained Yusuf not daring to touch the cutlery.

"Can we uncuff him?" He asked as he pointed his fork in the direction of their new addition. "You are joking, right? You want to be killed by him while dining. I don't think so." Nile answered as she took a sip of the beverage in her glass, most probably red wine. "Nile, he is alone, there are 4 of us. We have done this longer than him. If he tries something, he is long dead." Nicky pleaded his case and looked into her eyes and then looked at Andy, she only nodded and threw the keys from the handcuffs to him. 

Nicky stood and came to the Yusuf's side. Reaching for his wrist, he touched Yousuf's skin, and the electricity heated his body, it shocked him as he felt it shiver in his whole body. Nicky cleared his throat and slowly unlocked the cuffs, not wanting to lose the touch of the skin of the man in front of him. Yusuf nodded as a thank you, but he still not dared to touch the cutlery.

"So, Yusuf," Booker cleared his throat, "can we call you Yusuf, or do you prefer another name?" He raised one eyebrow and took the glass into his hands, "Yusuf is okay, my friends call me Joe, but I don't know if we are friends." He returned, and now, he reached for the fork noticing the glances from the two women sitting on both of his sides. "Good point. So to become friends, we need to know about each other more, so who are you?" Now Andy spoke, placing her elbows on the table, not losing her gaze from Yusuf.

"I tell you about myself, and you'll tell me about you?" He asked just to check with the group of people around the table. Each of them noded, so Yusuf started talking. "What do you want to know?" He asked because he had no idea what they wanted to know, "Are you a good guy or a bad guy?" Nile asked while stabbing the pasta with her fork. 

"I would like to consider myself a good guy." He shrugged, the modestly coming from his body posture. "So how do you explain your link with the terrorist group which we were supposed to eliminate in Iraq?" Andy glanced to his eyes, and Yusuf shuffled in the spot, "I am a spy. Or I was a spy, and I was sent to be part of the group to find more information about them." He spoke slowly, gaze tracing the people in front of him. "There is a group of rebels that acts on their own, wanting to throw down their people from the power. We, or they, are trying to clear Iraq from the terrorists so we, they, can be viewed as a peaceful country." He continued shifting again, somehow remembering the old memories. "I was spying for the group for two years. I was so close when one nigh Americans attacked us, and I was kidnapped." His voice cracked. Andy offered him her drink, he accepted. Yusuf quickly drank the content of the glass and continued, "I have no idea how long I was held prisoner, but I remember the pain, the punches, cutting, stabbing, laughing." Nicky stood up from the table and considered walking out, but instead of it, he leaned on the doorframes, his back to Yusuf, not daring to look at him. 

Nile's hand came to his shoulders, and he leaned into it. She offered him a hug, and he accepted, still listening to the man. "I thought it would never end, but then they just came again, but this time with the camera, and I just heard them speaking, and I remember the blade on my throat." He reaches for his throat, looking for the cut, which exists no more. "I remember the blood covering me. I remember them freeing my hands and legs, I still remember the coldness, and I remember how they threw me on the ground I was ready to die. And I did." The chuckle escaped his mouth, and if the situation was different, Nicky would like to hear it more, but now he was angry, but still ready to listen. "I woke up. I blinked, and I found out I was in the room again, I thought I was in hell. I thought that was hell, and I deserved to be there, but them Nicky came, and I did not understand anything. I still don't understand." Nicky turned to face Yusuf, and he saw the man looking at him, "and now I am here." He finally finished telling his story. As a reward, he took the first bite of the food on the plate.

"Wow." Was the only thing Booker told him. "Yeah, wow," Yusuf repeated while eating bite after bite. "Yusuf, do you understand what happened?" Andy put her hand on his shoulder, and he looked at her. "I am piecing it all together. We all are immortals, so we can't die?" He asked, and Andy nodded, "Well, we die, but we come back." Nile cleared her throat still by Nicky's side. "But it is not forever; there were more of us. Two. One is gone, his wounds stopped healing, and he died. It was his time. The second," Nile looked and Andy, she stood up and left the room not ready to hear the story, "let's say she is lost, and we can't find her." Nile said sadly. Yusuf confused looked between the teammates, but Booker only shook his head and mouthed a long story. 

"I think I need some air." He excused himself and made his way out of the door, which led to the ground level.

He could not be there for more than two minutes, and he heard the doors opening and closing.

"I won't run away, I just need time." He said with no idea who it was. He predicted they would go after him, but who followed him outside was a mystery. Well, he wished it would have been Nicky, but when he turned around, Nile stood there with two glasses and a bottle of what seemed to be vodka.

"I come in peace." She waved the bottle in the air, and chuckle escaped his lips. "Also, this is from Booker's secret stash, so if he asks you about it, you know nothing." She shot his dangerous glare, which he only nodded on. "Here." She gave him one glass, and she poured the liquid inside. 

They sat down on some concrete and drank in silence. Nile cleared her throat after a while, "I am sorry that I wanted to kill you in the plane." She looked at him, and Yusuf smiled, "sorry that I spat on you." And now she laughed, "No worries, it hadn't happened for a very long time." She nudged the glass to her lips and took another slurped of the drink. "You know, those people inside are my family." She pointed into the direction of the door, Yusuf wanted to say something, but she continued, "we've been together for a very long time so to take in a new member is difficult. Booker came as the last one, and he was not our favorite." She remembered the time they used to leave him to starve to death because he only winced about the living condition.

"How long?" Yusuf asked, and Nile looked at him, "How long what?" And Yusuf realized he needed to be precise with his questions, "How long have you been alive?" Nile shuffled and filled his glass with the liquid again, "Be ready to drink." Yusuf thought she was joking, but what he heard next, he was happy that she filled up his glass.

"My first death came in 1099." She paused and looked at him, his jaw dropped, "yeah it was the cruel world back then. I was a merchant at that time, and when Crusades began, I traveled around the country with my family. We were looking for a place to stay, but one night we were robbed." She closed her eyes, still remembering the memory of her dead parent and two younger siblings. "We lost everything, they killed my parents in front of my eyes, and they killed me. I came back next morning scared to death but ready to revenge my family." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Did you? Did you found them?" Yusuf curious about the outcome of the situation, "Yes, I did. I found the group, and I murdered them all. And one of them, I murdered more than once." She smiled again, and Yusuf did not understand, so she explained, "Nicky. We met in 1099, and since then, we were together. I killed him way too many times, and he killed me as well." Yusuf shocked at the new information.

"He was one of the people who killed your family?" It shocked him that the kind man who was treating him with the tenderness was a bloody killer. "No, Yusuf, don't go there." She reached for his hands and squeezed them, "I thought he was, but it turned out he only joined the group later and had no idea that they murdered innocent people. And then he broke his faith. He was, is Christian, but he decided what he believes in, not God. He regretted a lot of things in his life. He learned that crusades where a made-up war for nothing, and he hates that part of himself. He hates the past." She sat closer to his side and overlapped her arm around his shoulders.

"So, you have always been together in this?" He asked, and she only nodded, "Yes. It was easier for us. Not so much for Andy or Booker." The sad smile now played on her lips. "Andy lost a lot. She's been around the longest. She lost Quynh, they were separated, and we can not find her." Yusuf looked back at Nile, a sad expression already playing in her face. She rather drank the remaining of her glass. He did the same so she could pour them some more. "We've been looking for her ever since she was lost, but we are unable to locate her. She is locked inside a coffin drowning in the ocean over and over again." She continued, and Yusuf gasped for air, "that's horrible." Nile only agreed but continued, "and then there is Booker. He was the newest, until you, of course." She smiled but talked more, "he is french, Napoleon was his general, and he died for him. He has been a wreck ever since we found him. He drinks to forget everything. Sometimes it helps, sometimes it does not." She looked back at the door.

"Does it get easier?" Yusuf asked, suddenly looking for new pieces of information. She turned her head back to Yusuf, "yes and no. It depends. Mostly it is about you and what you do or not do. For me, it was easy, I had no family left, and I did not care about anything." She even laughed but continued, "I am a rebel, reckless soul, so for me, everything is fun." She smiled wide with her teeth and took another swing of vodka. Yusuf made a note for himself that he should not piss her off, "what about the others?" He asked, not wanting to ask about one specific person. "Well, Booker, he screwed up, he had family, but he kept in touch. His family started hating him for not getting old. It got to the point that he traveled alone for 20 years, never letting us closer." The sad smile returned to her lips, "he is an awesome guy, but sometimes he looks back to his past and gets lost." 

Yusuf now understood more to Booker, but still, there were two more people to get information about, so Nile continued, "Andy has been around the longest, she has seen things and done things she is not proud to admit. But she is our boss, and we stand with her in everything. She gets sad a lot of times and is quite bitter." He nodded in agreement, not knowing what he would agree on. Nile was silent for more seconds, so he dared to ask, "What about Nicky?" He asked, aiming his question on the last member of the group. Her left corner tugged into the smile, "Honestly, we've been in this together for so long that I sometimes forget how he sees things. But his past was also not kind to him, we traveled together a lot. People hated us when they saw us together, but we made it. He still griefs, he tries to stay strong, but there are moments when he is at the lovest and completely broken. I try to help him, but he pretends everything is okay, and I hate it, I want to be there for him, but it is difficult." She hangs her head low. Yusuf should be happy that Nicky had somebody who loved him and took care of him, but the strange feeling of jealousy was building up inside him, and he hated it. He could not come up between two people who have loved each other for so long. He would hate himself for it.

"It's getting dark and cold, we should head back," Nile told him while she poured the rest of the glass into her mouth, Yusuf did the same and followed her back into the bunker.

Just before they parted their separated ways, she turned around and gave him one tight hug, he returned the favor and in a few seconds, he was left alone in the living room. 

Nile had returned to their shared room, so Nicky knew Yusuf must also be back. He took the pile he prepared for the man and decided to find him. He found him in a few seconds, looking over some pictures and guns.

"I hope you don't plan to murder us with those at night." Nicky joked, but his face almost sone cold, so Yusuf shrugged his shoulders, "no point you would haunt me down, I'll rather be on your good side." He offered him a smile, and Nicky returned it. "Follow me." He ordered and turned around. They walked in silence, none of them dared to speak. 

"So," Nicky cleared his throat and pointed to the door in front of him, "you'll sleep there tonight, Nile and I are on the right opposite of you, Booker usually crushes in the living room and Andy down the hall second door on the right." He pointed in different directions, while his gaze still traced Yusuf's face to see if he is paying attention. The man in front of him nodded, so Nicky continued, "I beg your pardon. I don't want to appear to be rude, but perhaps you should clean yourself first before falling asleep." Yusuf's eyes now fixated on Nicky's, and his breath stuck in his throat, "bathroom is on this corridor, the last door on the left." Nicky handed him the pile that he had prepared earlier turned around and started to walk away.

"Thank you." Yusuf shouted, and Nicky only turned his head to smile "But of course, we are in this together after all." And with that, he disappeared in the corridor.

Yusuf took a closer look at the pile; there were new clothes that appeared to be closer to his size, a towel, a bar of soap, and a toothbrush with a tube of toothpaste. He smiled for himself, the man was thinking about everything.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was very problematic. Nicky had already made the table, but three people out of five had some difficulties with getting up. Booker was nothing unusual, but Nile and Yusuf were a new thing. Well, he had no idea about Yusuf because he could imagine the new immortal being happy about a bed and his rest, but Nile. Nicky loves her, but she is no good when she is drunk. And he knows when she is. She was already in the bedroom sleeping when Nicky returned, and the whole night she was snoring out loud, keeping Nicky awake. He still hasn't decided if he was happy about it or not, he would probably dream about Yusuf again, so maybe it was okay to not sleep one night.

"Breakfast." He screamed out loud, he was rewarded by a loud groan from the living room, but he heard the shuffle of blanked and footsteps in his direction. Half asleep Booker emerged into the doorframe and took a chair behind the table, but still waiting. Andy came in no time looking the best out of the three of them. "What is taking them so long?" Booker groaned as he looked at the scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes in front of him. "I think they raided your stash last night. I'll get them." Nicky said.

He knocked on the door of the shared bedroom. He opened the door as he heard annoyed yeah, Nile already sitting on her bed he smiled and knocked louder, "Jeezus, yes, I know you asshole." She sent a middle finger to his direction, but when he saw her getting up, he left the door open so she could escape to the kitchen, and Nicky moved to the opposite side, where he repeated the action. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so he knocked louder but still nothing. He cracked the door open and looked into the room, Yusuf lied on the bed head turned in Nicky's directions, his eyes closed but his chest rising up and down as he peacefully inhaled and exhaled. Nicky had to hold his breath because Yusuf decided to sleep with no shirt on, and the blanket was hanging way to low on his hipbone showing his soft skin. Nicky had the urge to come closer and touch it, give it kisses, and cherish every bit of it. He had to resist it, Nicky could not do it, he made a promise, so instead, he cleared his throat loudly and knocked once more. On this, Yusuf's eyes shot open as he got scared that the blanket slid further down, which resulted in revealing that Yusuf was sleeping completely naked.

"Erhm, you should cover yourself." Nicky was looking to Yusuf's eyes, but pointing to his lower part of the body. The man in front of him started smiling as the shock from the morning wake up call was leaving his body. The way how he reached for the blanket was so painfully slow, and Nicky saw how Yusuf was flexing the muscles as he reached for the thin sheet that would cover himself. Yusuf husky voice answering, "what's the point? You have already seen everything." He shot him a grin, and Nicky only shook his head; this man will be the death of his immortality. "Breakfast is ready. If you could, please put some clothes on and join us. It would be marvelous." He wanted to leave, but Yusuf stopped him, "Nicky, I'm not hungry." He offered a smile, but Nicky again shook his head, "I am sorry to disappoint you, but once we are on the mission or just together, we all dine together, whether it is breakfast, lunch, or dinner we always do it together. Please, join us. You are one of us, and we want you to be there." He smiled and shut the door behind him, not wanting to be turned down again.

He returned, and all of them already sat behind the table, just waiting for the new addition. Yusuf came only a few minutes after Nicky, his bed hair still visible, but he froze on the spot when he saw the table. "You were not kidding." He offered a smile in Nicky's direction and sat down on the last remaining chair.

After that, the hell broke out, and hands started flying around. He was not ready to see the fight for the bacon between Booker and Nile, while Andy took the pan with the scrambled eggs and loaded a decent portion on her plate. She offered it to Yusuf, but he only shook his head in the disagreement. She put it down, and now she was the one fighting for pancakes with Booker. Yusuf looked around, and he noticed Nicky smiling over the picture, who was patiently waiting for the fight to end. After the three members had already loaded their plates, he began sectioning of his portion. Nicky was delicate and precise, still leaving some food for Yusuf, even thou he said he is not hungry, but he, however, could change his mind. Nicky looked at him with an amused look and was rewarded with a big toothy grin. 

"I'll make coffee, would somebody like some?" Yusuf raised from his seat, and the loud yes escaped from the whole team. "If you need help, shout," Andy screamed behind him but still devoted her attention to the fluffy pancake on her plate.

When they almost finish their plates, Booker broke the silence, "Guys, as much as I hate to be that guy, we still need a plan." He cleared his throat as he took the last piece of bacon and started to chew it loudly. "I have to agree, we still have the mission," Nile spoke, and a small burp escaped her mouth.

"What mission?" Yusuf asked, and Andy leaned back in her chair, "the group of terrorists. We need to eliminate them." She groaned. "We have to go back and deal with them." She covered her face with her palms, Nicky leaning back, "but we can't leave Yusuf here alone." He could feel a pair of brown eyes on himself but decided to ignore it, but he could not ignore the protest, "why don't you take me with you?" Yusuf winced. 

"As much as we like you, Nicky is right." Nile offered a sympathetical smile. "We are team, we work as one, we can predict each other next step." She defended her decision, and yes it hurt Yusuf to hear those words, but he knew it was right they had been around for so long, and they were one, especially Nile and Nicky, they turned out at the same time, so they lived together, shared everything, so they had to act as one, protecting each other.

"I don't have to go to the battle with you, but I can keep a lookout." Yusuf was now the one who protested, "plus," he smiled "I know the camp by heart I can tell you what you can expect in each corner of the camp and where they keep their supplies. I know every piece of information about their targets and where they want to strike." He finished and looked at the people in front of them.

They exchanged looks between the four of them, silent communication, reading each other's facial expressions, and nodding in agreement. "Fine, but on the way, we have to train you at least, so you are somehow prepared. We are leaving in 2 hours." Andy stood and walked past him, squeezing Nicky's shoulder.

"Congrats man; first official mission." Booker took a sip from his flask and stood up, walking past the three remaining members. "Don't worry, we'll look after you." Nile smiled and squeezed Nicky's hand, "Thanks for breakfast. I'll clean up." She stood and rewarded a kiss on Nicky's cheek. 

Yusuf did not want to see the rest of it, so he walked back to his room, already feeling like a part of the team. Still, he is not ready to face his mission, but Nile said they would take care of him, so he can rest for a while before they leave.

Nicky does the same, he has no heart to tell Nile he could not sleep at night due to her snoring, so while she is washing up, he excused himself and entered the bedroom. His bed already made up, he tossed the extra pillow on the ground, and his heavy body found the softness of the mattress. Nicky shut his eyes and was already dreaming. He wanted to dream about the old times, he needed the right mindset for a mission, but in exchange, he once again received dreams of Yusuf. If the situation had been different, Nicky would enjoy it; but giving the circumstances of them being companions, Nicky had a problem controlling it. Again he dreamed about Yusuf's lips on his, the touch that made his shiver from pleasure. Nicky dreamed about a smile that shone brighter than any sun Nicky had seen in his life. He dreamed about two souls joining and creating the bond that lasted forever. He dreamed about what could have been, but would never happen.

Andy already packed the stuff they would need, while Booker added the alcohol to his supplies. Yusuf already learned that booze is Booker's best friend. Each of them took the same spot on the road back, but with a small difference. There were no guns pointed at Yusuf, he was relaxed and small conversations were made.

They talked about Yusuf being a celebrity, as he was killed on live air so he could not be seen for a while. Nicky was the only one who noticed the pain in his eyes, even thou they joked about it, Nicky could feel how sad it made Yusuf feel, Yusuf also had a family, so he missed them deeply. Nicky only hoped to be the best family for him as they could be in the future they will accompany him.

As Nicky parked the car on the same spot as it was parked last time, they all noticed the plane waiting for the group. The same pilot was waiting for them at the backside of the plane, waving in their direction.

The flight has taken them the same amount of time, which they spent talking about the camp. Yusuf was pointing out approximately how many people were there and which parts were the most dangerous. Each of them carefully listening to what the man had to say, sometimes nodding in understatement, sometimes surprised as how much information the man carried in his mind. Not long after, Andy overtook the session, and she and Nicky started to plan the offense. Each of them had a role to play, only Yusuf waiting for them in a lookout further away from the camp. The group would like to take him with them, but they knew him, and they could not risk for him to be seen. Yusuf excused himself from the group and made his way to the back of the plane. He watched as Nile and Booker arguing who will take one of the guns, while Andy was sharpening her axe. He looked around just to find Nicky already reaching a spot where Yusuf was sitting.

"I would not want to bother you, but may I sit next to you?" He pointed to the empty space on Yusuf's left side, to which he only nodded.

They spent a few minutes in silence. Nicky thought it wouldn't be pleasant, but he was wrong. It wasn't the awkward silence, where you would rather disappear underground, but this was the silence that touched your soul and made you feel warm inside. Their chests raised in rhythm, both of them just enjoying the calm before the storm. "I feel useless." Yusuf cleared his throat and spoke quietly, Nicky shot a surprised glance toward Yusuf, who was already looking at Nicky. "Yusuf, please don't. You are not useless. We are really glad we have a new person on our team. But it is a very tricky situation, you have to look at it from our perspective." He offers him a smile, and Yusuf shrugged.

"I guess so." He looked back at Nicky, but he was already facing the team. "Can I ask you something?" Nicky was still facing the team but noded, "Do you never get scared?" On that, Nicky shut his eyes and exhaled, "When you get to the point of living the life I have lived, it gets complicated." His blue eyes now opened and were looking to his right side on Yusuf, "I've been around for many years, lived under a thousand different names, and spend many years wanting to be different." He admitted aloud, "At first I felt infinite, untouchable and unreachable. But now, I don't know how long I can take this." He once again closed his eyes and leaned back. "What do you mean?" Confusion in Yusuf's voice so Nicky inhaled deeply, "I've seen things, and I've done things which I am not proud of, but still, I overcame it. But once you learn that life, you expected to be eternal can be taken away from you, you'll start to be careful. You won't enjoy everything as you did before." He spoke but was disturbed by Yusuf's chuckle, "Not to be the giver of the bad news, but you now destroyed every vision I had on immortality, and I won't enjoy it." And it was Nicky's time to laugh.

"Not to be the giver of the bad news, but you just turned two days ago, I am sure you have quite a handful of years in front of you." Nicky shot him a toothy grin, but Yusuf shook his head, "And you don't? Andy is older than you, and she is still here." He pointed to the boss who saw now chewing on something.

"We don't know when it comes." He gave Yusuf a sad smile, "I've lived for far too long, would not be surprised to see myself go." The tears were coming to Nicky's eyes.

"Please don't." Yusuf touched Nicky's shoulder, which made him look deep down into the brown eyes of the man in front of him, "You have a very crucial mission." Yusuf's features suddenly took a serious look. Nicky laughed, "This group? I would have to disagree with you." He wanted to continue, but Yusuf shook his head, "No, that silly, me. You have to teach me all about immortality." and Yusuf rewarded Nicky with one of the brightest smiles he has ever seen. "Okay, I'll try to survive enough time to teach you something." Nicky returned the smile, leaning back one more time.

"We are not starting now? Old guy, I need information before you kick the bucket." Yusuf nudged Nicky's side, and he groaned. "I guess I'll rest once I am dead." Both of them laughed at Nicky's remark. 

They talked for the rest of the way, it was not a long flight, but still, it was nice to talk with Yusuf. Nicky did not want to start with the painful memories, but chose his rule number one, forget about your life. This took Yusuf by surprise, but after a little explanation by Nicky, he understood how inappropriate it would be, Yusuf even remembered Nile talking about Booker's past from last night. Then, Nicky followed with his second rule, education. 

If Yusuf wanted to be part of the group, he needed to educate. Yusuf frowned, thinking Nicky thought about him as a stupid man, but Nicky explained that no, but to travel around the world he needed to know more languages, he needed to know about politics, current affairs, modern world, and overall just be in a picture what is happening everywhere.

Today, they are going to Iraq, but tomorrow they could go to America because of human trafficking. Yusuf needed to update his knowledge and sharpen his sense of decision making. When he would be traveling, looking for new missions, he would have to make arduous decisions about the lives of people in need.

In almost no time, they felt the plane was lowering and landed on the ground. Nicky stood up, cracked his back, and offered a hand to Yusuf, "today's lection ends here. We'll continue later." Yusuf took the offered hand, which helped him up, and both men emerged from the plane.

"The darkness is approaching." Nicky pointed out, "we need to move on now." He looked at Andy, and she only nodded. 

When they found the camp, the group separated from Yusuf, who did not protest any more. He patiently waited at the place, he thought he would hear shouting and shooting, but the group moved swiftly. They really were used to working as a team, eliminating in silence because Yusuf was sure they had already reached the camp.

Three minutes later, the hell broke. He could hear the shooting from afar and the screams. He got scared, but also angry. That was his family, those people were his people, and somebody hurt them, he wanted to go and help them, but he could not, not knowing how he would help. It did not last long, but he heard three pairs of feet. Why did he only hear three? He stood up and saw Andy and Booker, gasping for air covered in blood, and then he saw Nicky, carrying Nile in his arms, killer sigh in his eyes. He only walked past Yusuf, not speaking or doing anything, just walking in the direction of their car.

Nicky carefully placed Nile on the backseat and closed the door. He walked a few steps away and released the most paying scream. Yusuf got scared, hurrying to his side but he was stopped by Andy's hand, she only shook her head and sat back to the car.

"Is she dead?" Yusuf whispered, and only Booker heard him. He shook his head, "no, she was, but she came back but fainted." He pointed to the body in the car, "Nicky was there, but he could not do anything, he reacted way too late. He thought she was dead. He went psycho after they killed her." Bokker lowered his head and took a seat next to Nile's body.

Yusuf turned around to see if Nicky had moved, and he was surprised to see the old immortal walking towards the car, tears in his eyes. Yusuf got scared on the image, he would never believe that the cold faced man walking towards him is the same one who helped him to adapt.

Nicky has taken the empty spot next to Nile's body and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles, whispering "it's my fault, I am so sorry, please forgive me." 

Yusuf's stomach turned around, and his mind went into the direction he had not expected. He was almost jealous of Nile. He wished it was him there next to Nicky, being taken care of and just loved by the man like she was. It was impossible to replace her because those two were together from the beginning, and he could only hope to find what they had. To see the two of them together was picture-perfect, he saw how lonely Booker and Andy were, and as much as he appreciated them, he did not want to end up alone.

They would help, really they would, but Nicky refused. He carried Nile to plane by himself, slowly putting her on the spot closer to the front. Nicky sat next to her and let her head fall on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, repeating the words he whispered her in the car. Booker came close to them, but Nicky was shooting on his death glare, only for Booker to return to the back of the plane. Yusuf tried it also, but the outcome was the same. The only one that could come closer was Andy. She only took out one of the spare blankets and covered Nile's body. Nicky nodded and closed his eyes, resting his head on Nile's.

"Is he always that overprotective of her?" Yusuf asks silently, afraid Nicky would hear him. "They spend the whole eternity together, if they could, they would die for each other," Booker said while he was looking for some type of liquor, running low in his flask. "We all would die for each other," Andy said as she returned. "Amen." Booker cheered, raising up a new bottle he found in the bag.

"But their bond is different, isn't it?" Yusuf asked again. Andy loudly exhaled when she sat next to Booker, who offered her the bottle, she took a swing and looked at Yusuf, "yes. For them, being turned at the same time was a special bond. We," she pointed on her and Booker, "we were not as lucky as them. Still, this fucker was lucky that we found him, he was not alone for a long time, too." She returned the bottle to Booker, who only raised the middle finger and took a swing of the alcohol as well. 

Yusuf understood now. He had some knowledge about their bond, but now when he saw them like that, he knew for them they were each other's world, and to see the other suffer made the other act recklessly. He shook his head, which only resulted in a raised eyebrows from Andy, which hid an unasked question, what?

"Nothing, I just hope one day I can trust someone like they trust each other." He let out a smile chuckle. Booker smiled and sat next to Yusuf, grabbing his neck from behind, "listen, new guy, we were not sure about you at first, but I have to say I like you. You are a good guy. And you can trust us, we have each other's backs. And now," he offered him the bottle, Yusuf accepting and taking a swing, Booker finished, "we have yours."

The flight was longer than the previous one, so he knew they were not going back to Poland. He wanted to ask but did not want to disturb anyone from their naps, they deserved them after the fight. After another thirty minutes, he felt the plane lower. They must be at the place.

The team woke up like they were wired to do so. Each of them took their stuff, Andy taking Nile's and Yusuf volunteering to carry Nicky's. Once again, the car was waiting at the airport, and he did not question it, it would probably come with his training. Well, if it was still happening when Nile was still knocked out.

"Yusuf, my friend, welcome to Madeira, one of our favorite places. You'll like it here." Booker said and once again hanged his arm around Yusuf's shoulder. Yusuf took a deep breath inhaling the scene of the ocean, the fresh water, and the salty smell made his body relax.

Nicky woke up Nile, and both of them slowly walked in front of them. "We will lay low now, we will train you, and then you'll decide what you want to do," Andy spoke when all of them were in the car. "I don't understand, do what I want?" Yusuf asked, quite confused about it. "We are not together 24 hours 7 days a week." now, Nile spoke, and he could see it troubled her, so Nicky took it over her, "Yeah, once you are part of the team and you know how we function you basically can do anything." He offered a sad smile but continued, "most dangerous missions we do together, but you can work alone or in pairs." Yusuf saw how he looked on Nile when he said pair. 

The feeling of jealousy crept back to Yusuf's body. "You can do anything you want, but don't cause troubles that would point on you, media are restricted, we don't want anybody who we don't trust to know about us," Andy said while driving to what Yusuf imagined another safe place.

So he could tell people, but they needed to be trusted. He could find people like that. He hoped he would meet them. Andy parked the car in front of an expensive-looking beach hut, and all of them emerged from the vehicle.

"Home sweet home," Nile said, and Nicky helped her get out of the car. He took both her and his bags and hurried to open the door for her, she only smiled and shook her head. Yusuf inhaled deeply, pushing the feelings deep down and in mind cheering himself that he will survive this.

"My friend," Booker appeared by si side, "ready to die multiple times?" He smiled and followed Yusuf inside. "What?" Scared Yusuf shouted, and Andy laughed, "easy Booker, we don't want him to swim back to the mainland. Sorry Yusuf, but we have to murder you, like," Andy acted counting on her fingers, "twenty times." She smiled and walked past them. "You are joking, right?" He looked back at Booker, who was now laughing, "No, when you die, your body gets better at healing. It goes quicker each time." And with that, he went inside, leaving Yusuf alone outside.

The following day was spent with resting, now Andy on cooking duty, small chatting exchanged between all five of them. Nicky saw how Yusuf was still unsure how he should react to the talk about the memories on one of the biggest moments that shaped history.

"Yusuf, don't be bothered by it now. You will get used to it once you'll survive your firsts." Nicky brought attention to Yusuf, and the group looked at him. "My firsts?" Yusuf raised an eyebrow in question, and Nicky only nodded. "Yes, you already passed first death, but there is more to come." Nicky took a glass to his hand, "First kill, first war, first save, the first victory. A lot is coming your way." Nicky winked at him and took a swing of the dark liquid in his glass.

"Is there any first that you are missing?" Yusuf said, and now Nicky almost winced at the question. He saw how his features tensed under the man's gaze. Nicky looked at Yusuf and nodded in agreement. This information shocked Yusuf, and Nicky would swear he wanted to know more, but he was grateful that Nile took the initiative.

"So Yusuf." She gave him a bright smile, "we'll start with the training tomorrow. Ready to learn something new?" She leaned back in her chair, and Nicky saw the glimpse of mischieve in her eyes. She was so ready to kill Yusuf just to show him he is, for the time being, unreachable.

Nicky only smiled for himself, but Yusuf noticed because for him to see the man smiling was like the room was filled with warmth that reached his heart. He looked, hoped, and wished that he would see the smile more often when now they are safe for a while.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months later.

"Please be careful." Nicky hugged Andy, and then he came closer to Nile, tears in his eyes. "Hey, the same goes for you Ni-Ni. Don't talk with strangers, be safe, and take care of each other." He tightly hugged her, and she returned the warm embrace, he kissed the left side of her head tears already coming down on both of their faces. Nicky was the last one to say goodbye to Nile and Andy. He set them off by the car as they emerged on their new journey. He knew Andy would never back down, and Nile was a good back up, he was glad both of them went together.

He turned around just to see Yusuf leaning in the doorframe and Booker sitting on the stairs of the front porch. He slowly walked back to them, keeping his head down.

"So, what are we going to do next, boss?" Booker asked with a smile, he knew Nicky hated being the boss, but since he was the eldest of them, he was the boss. "Let's just do some workout, perhaps, we might do some martial art. Haven't decided yet." He just answered and wanted to walk inside, but was stopped with Yusuf, his hand coming to Nicky's shoulder, squeezing it firmly, "Don't worry Nicky, they'll be okay. They've done it many times so they'll return back. Both of them." Nicky looked into Yusuf's eyes, he did not expect to find there any feeling, but since Yusuf was part of the team, he has taken the women as his family. Nicky saw sorrow in Yusuf's eyes, so he knew Yusu's also feels like part of his life was taken away. It sucked.

Andy announced her departure last night. She told the group that she received new information about the location of Quynh, so she needed to check it out. She wanted to go alone, but of course, the whole group, including Yusuf, disagreed. The initial announcement that was supposed to last no more than a minute turned into a heated discussion that lasted half an hour. Each of them giving her a list of reasons why she should not go alone on the mission, and one of them should accompany her. It was a close call between Nile and Booker, but since Nile has already been with Andy on a similar mission, she was the chosen one, leaving the men's part of the group behind.

"We should start the workout, it looks like it will rain later." Nicky pointed to the sky, and they saw the darkness creeping on them. Booker raised and looked up. "Well, have fun guys, I am out. Not going to risk getting wet." He saluted to both Yusuf and Nicky and disappeared in the garage, where he hid a couple of bottles when they arrived a couple of days ago to their new destination in Ireland.

"Are you up to it," Yusuf cleared his throat, still looking on Booker's back, "or are you going to leave me like that drunk selfish prick?" He was sure to emphasize the last part of the sentence, which earned him a middle finger from Booker.

"Seriously, I don't get you two." Now Nicky taking Yusuf's attention, he spoke while he started to walk into the backyard, "you seem quite close." Nicky shot him a glance, and Yusuf shrugged.

"I don't know, we just like to mess with each other, I guess." He smiled and looked at Nicky, "I did not think you paid attention to our teasing." Yusuf started stretching his muscles, so Nicky did the same. "No. I mean, I noticed." Nicky shook his head and rather did not say anything.

He could not admit that he paid attention to what Yusuf did. After living together for three months, he learned that Yusuf only drank black coffee in the morning, one cup per day, and that was it. Yusuf preferred savory breakfast, but he had to have something sweet after finishing it. Yusuf hated olives but loved mushrooms. Nicky also noticed that in the morning, Yusuf did not care about his bed hair or his looks in general, he let his curls do what they wanted, and he always looked like he just rolled out of the bed, literally.

He noticed that when Yusuf was sad, he talked a lot, not wanting to draw attention to himself, smiling on the comment of the immortal squad, but he wasn't really happy. Nicky already knew Yusuf's real smile and laugh. He heard it only a few times, but he knew he wanted to hear it more often. The first time he heard it, he thought he might die from the vibration of the pleasant sound that carried it to his hearing, the laughter that made him feel squishy and warm inside, pumping his blood into his heart, which almost broke from the fast rhythm. The first time it was when Booker tried to cook for them, and the bottle of ketchup exploded in the kitchen, covering everything in tomato paste. For the rest of the group, it was normal, but for Yusuf, it was his first experience with Booker 's cooking skills. Nicky still remembers the laughter and smile. God dame the smile, Yusuf's lips parted, corners of his mouth reaching to his eyes, which were squished, but still, the twinkles were playing in them, showing sincere emotions. 

Nicky never experienced what people called butterflies in the stomach, but he was sure that in that precise moment, he knew what the people talked about. The weird pleasure appearing in his tummy, making his breath stop. He knew that deep down, he was in love, Nicky could not be, but he was, and it hurt him even more. 

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his left leg, "Auch," he screamed while turning around to where Yusuf stood a few moments ago, but he was not there. Nicky turned more to the left side, and he saw him standing close to the basket with different types of sports balls. "Finally, I've got your attention," Yusuf smirked as he took another ball from the basket. "Should we kick some balls?" Nicky left out a small chuckle and said, "Sure, why not."

It was not workout, but still, it was doing some physical activity, of course, Nicky could imagine doing other physical activity with Yusuf, but he left that one to his dreams, and alone time in his bedroom at absurd late hours. They kicked the ball around, chased each other, and tried to tackle each other, failing miserably. Nicky collapsed to the ground at one point, and Yusuf stood in front of him.

"You aren't tired, are you, old guy?" Yusuf laughed and threw the ball to Nicky. He caught it, but did not throw it back, he held it in his hand and answered on Yusuf's question with a question, "You are mocking me?" He raised his eyebrows.

Yusuf laughed, not the nice, makes you warm inside laugh but the usual laughter, which made Yusuf's shoulder shake. Nicky looked up, seeing the dark clouds slowly coming their way, he wanted to say something, but at the moment when he looked at Yusuf, he forgot how to speak. Yusuf casually took down his t-shirt and revealed the muscular pecks Nicky has been dreaming of since their first meeting. Well, since he started training with the group, he was more formed, the outlines of the six-pack more visible now. Nicky's eyes were scanning Yusuf's bare torso, landing his sight at the line of his shorts. They were hanging way to low, too close to slipping and revealing more of Yusuf's body.

Nicky had to pay attention not to stare, or to get caught while staring. "You should invest in buying shorts that don't slip, you don't want to go walking around naked." Nicky pointed, and Yusuf looked down on his body, Nicky's brain could only scream so hot, so he hoped Yusuf would not have any questions because Nicky was sure, he could not get out of him any word in any languages he knew.

Yusuf looked at Nicky with the toothy grin, "Who says I don't want to do it?" He threw the t-shirt to Nicky's direction, who caught it, and Yusuf added a remark, "besides, you have seen me naked more than once, so you are probably used to it by now." He winked at Nicky and started doing push-ups.

Nicky's breath got stuck in his lungs. He still remembered the times. He never knew he would see Yusuf naked more than the first two times, but it happened again and again when Yusuf forgot his towel, so he walked out of the bathroom without no cover or the one time when he, Booker and Andy were playing strip poker. Nicky did not protest, at least he could remember his body better. He was still in a dream haze looking back at the memories when the first raindrop landed on his cheek.

Nicky looked up, and the rain was here. In a blink of an eye, it stormed down. Both of the men hurried to their feet and run to the patio. Both of them collapsed next to each other, shoulders touching, grinning on each other. 

"I think we got wet." Yusuf said and turned his head, so he was facing Nicky, he only chucked, but returned, "You think, or you know?" He raised his eyebrow, and he saw how Yusuf's eyes scanned his and Nicky's body, and then returning to look back into his eyes, "I know it." And both of them laughed until their stomach and cheeks hurt.

"Are you two quite done yet?" Booker suddenly making appearance made both men jump and sit up. Yusuf nodded but still smiled, but Nicky felt the heat coming to his cheeks. Why did he feel like he had been caught while stealing or doing something shameful? "Good, I am hungry. Who is going to cook some food for me?" Booker looked between the two men, and Yusuf shook his head, but stood up, offering a hand to Nicky. He took it, and all three of them making their way to the kitchen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later.

"How long it will be like this?" Yusuf asked at the dinner. Nicky and Booker exchanged looks, and Booker was the one who answered, "Forever? Well, until we die, at least." 

"No. Not like that. I know immortal and all," Yusuf rolled his eyes, Nicky only smiled softly. Yusuf should already know he needs to ask exact questions. "Like this, how long we will train together and actually be together. You said we could go solo or in pairs." Yusuf explained better his initial question and taken a bite of the pizza that has been sitting on his plate. If Nicky could call it pizza, because there was pineapple on it. That, in Nicky's opinion, is a decrease, and Yusuf knows it, Nicky still remembers their first discussion about it. 

"Well," Nicky cleared his throat since Booker was more interested in the food than actual conversation, "I think you are very well trained. You know how we operate, so it is only up to you how you decide." He leaned closer, reaching for the glass, but decided to follow his statement. "If you decide to go with somebody, it is okay, but if you go alone, there are rules." And he took a swing of the water. 

"Rules?" Yusuf asked, and now Booker nodded. "Yeah, just protection. No man gets left behind, so we stay in touch. We mainly keep it strictly to phones, two calls per month. If you decide to do something reckless and go on a mission on your own, it is more often, two times per week." He finished, and Yusuf laughed, "who would be so stupid to go on a mission alone?" He grinned, but Booker only pointed to Nicky, who was facing his lap.

"Oh, I did not mean it like that." Yusuf protested. Nicky just shook his head and started playing with the pizza on his plate. Booker's phone rang, so he excused himself from the table, and he left the two men behind. Yusuf did not know how to start asking about the mission, but as if Nicky was reading his mind, he explained, "Child abductor. Making child pornography and selling the kids to some sick psychos. 1956, Brazil." He finished and looked into Yusuf's eyes. He saw the shocked expression, he opened his mouth to say something, but Booker returned with the most joyful expression.

"They found her. They have her." He said way too loudly and way too fast, so it was hard to catch what he said. His gaze was looking between Nicky and Yusuf, and then he repeated it one more time, "They found her, they found Quynh, and they are taking her home." And now, the men in front of him understood. Nicky broke into a happy cry, tears coming down his face, and Yusuf excited for all of them because their family is now complete.

Two days after the news broke down, the women returned. All three of them. The men were waiting for them in front of the house. When Nicky saw the car pull over, he started running, leaving Booker and Yusuf behind. Once all of the women climbed out of the car, Nicky was hugging them. He started, with Quynh, he lifted her to the air and spun her around. Slowly putting her down on the ground, their foreheads touching, he gave her kisses on each cheek and moved to Andy. He repeated the same process as with Quynh, and then he moved to the Nile. He did not lift her, but he squeezed her, and Yusuf could see that he whispered something to her. Probably how much he missed her and how happy he is that she returned to him.

The four old immortals walked to the two younger ones. Booker and Yusuf finally matched face with the name, and each of them welcomed Quynh home. They entered the house, and each of them takes a seat around the table, but they were short of one. It was always 5 of them, and now, there were 6. Yusuf offered to go and fetch a chair, but Nicky only shook his head and moved so Nile could sit in his lap. Yusuf's stomach dropped. He was so used to having Nicky to himself because Booker was always way too occupied to acknowledge them. They trained together, chatted, laughed, and relaxed. They watched TV, well Yusuf watched TV and Nicky read a book, but still, they did almost everything together, but now with Nile back in the picture everything was bound to change. Nicky put his arms around Nile's middle, and she leaned to the touch. Yusuf was sick, but he pretended everything was fine; because Quynh was back.

He listened to each of them explaining what she had missed in the world, and in their family, they discussed the arrival of the two new immortals. The day turned into the night, and the three women were way too tired after a long journey. They excused themselves, said their goodnights, and left the men to themselves. Not long after that, Booker decided to call it a night and left Nicky and Yusuf in the kitchen, sitting next to each other. The silence appeared between them, non of them daring to brake it.

Yusuf, the first one to speak. "So that is Quynh." Nick chuckled, "Yeah, that is. Wait until you get to know her better. She is amazing." He offered him a smile, and Yusuf nodded. "So," Nicky now hesitated, but decided to continue, "are you planning to go somewhere?" Confusion overtaking his face, so Nicky decided to be more precise, "Recently, you asked about traveling solo or in pair. Any idea where you want to go?" He smiled and leaned on his chair closer to the table. Now, Yusuf understood, "Well, I have all the time in the world, so maybe I need a change." He smiled and shifted on the spot.

"I get it," Nicky looked at him, "we are getting on your nerves." And on that, Yusuf laughed. "Nah, but with the girls back, I think it would be great to just give them space." He exhaled the air he was holding in his lungs.

"Yeah, I get it. They have a lot to catch up on." He smiled warmly, of course, it has been too long for them. "And I think Nile also wants to travel and relax, and maybe, you could travel together. It has been quite a handful of chaotic years for her as well." He looked into the direction of the bedroom. "Where are you going then, or you haven't talked about it?" Now, Nicky was confused and looked back on Yusuf.

"Me? I don't think I will go somewhere now." Nicky returned, but Yusuf's eyes filled with even more confusion. "You are not traveling with Nile? You just got her back, and you'll leave her to go again?" Yusuf asked and leaned closer, so he was on the same level as Nicky.

"Well, I think she will be just fine. She is a big girl." Nicky offered a smile, but Yusuf still had the same expression. "Won't you miss her?" He asked, and Nicky just chuckled, "But of course I will. Wouldn't you miss your sister if she decided to disappear for a couple of years?" Nicky smiled, but he saw how Yusuf's eyes opened as he had just learned a new piece of information.

"Sister? But she is your girlfriend, or wife or whether she is." And now Nicky was the one who was shocked. "What? No, how could you think that?" And honestly, Yusuf started laughing, and Nicky got more confused. "I always thought you were a couple." Yusuf shifted in his seat and was facing Nicky. "You made it seem like you were a couple. Talking about your shared past, turning at the same time, sharing the same bedroom." 

Nicky shook head in disagreement, "No, ew." He motioned disgust but decided to continue, "I mean, I love her, but not like that. She is really like my sister." He offered him a smile, and with that, Yusuf relaxed a little bit. Nicky felt this was also a good time to come clean, sort of "besides, I do prefer the company of the other gender more." He spoke quietly, afraid of the other man's reaction.

"What?" Was the only word Yusuf said, Nicky cleared his throat, "I like men." He said more loudly, but the expression on Yusuf's face did not change. Nicky was not sure if it was a good or bad sign. "So, you are gay?" Now Yusuf leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed on his chest.

Nicky knew this posture, he wished he could take the last minute back, but he couldn't, so he just followed. "Sure, if you like to go by labels. We don't like them, but if you want to do it than, yes." Nicky copied Yusuf's posture, disappointed by the man's reaction. 

"We?" Again, Yusuf shifted probably getting uncomfortable in this discussion, so Nicky got up, "Yeah, each of us, all the people in this house have a label from people like you." He decided this conversation was over, but Yusuf's hand grabbed his wrist, which stopped him.

"Please don't." He turned around and saw how Yusuf's eyes were seeking more information, "I don't want to be rude. Please stay, you can tell me." He pleaded, and Nicky looked back and forth between Yusuf and the door to his bedroom. He decided to sit down. "Thank you." Yusuf mouthed, and Nicky nodded.

"I should not talk about their sexuality. All of them should share it by themselves. They do not make a big deal of it, and mostly it is obvious, but since you did not figure it by now, I guess they'll be okay with it if I share it with you." Nicky closed his eyes, not knowing where to begin, maybe with the boss.

"So I don't know how you haven't noticed, but Andy and Quynh, they belong to each other. They have been each other for many years. Quynh came to Andy's life when Andy thought she would give up. They made it work. They lived to fight, and breath like one. But then Quynh was taken away, and now she is back. So that makes them lesbians, I guess." Yusuf processing the information felt hot, because of course, now he could see how they existed in the presence of each other. He noded, so Nicky took it as a signal to continue.

"As I told you, I am gay. I have always been, nothing changed for me even after all this time." Yusuf shifted in his seat, but still haven't said anything. "Nile, she is the free spirit. Today's people call it pansexuality? I don't know, she loves everything and everybody she just does not care." He smiled on the memory when he caught her in act of threesome.

"Please, don't tell me Booker is also gay." Now Yusuf spoke, so Nicky continued. "No, he is bisexual. He had men in his life, but mostly he had affairs with women." He finished and looked at Yusuf. He still was unable to read his expression. Was he disappointed, shocked, disgusted? For the first time, he had no idea what the men thought.

"Yusuf, if you don't feel comfortable with this. With us, please tell me now so we can somehow avoid the awkwardness and troubles." Nicky said those painful words, he still hated how people like them were treated even in this century. "You think that low about me?" Now it was Yusuf's time to speak. Nicky's stone-cold expression fixated on the brown eyes of the man in front of him. "To hell, I don't care. You are my family, you are all I have, you took care of me when I was lost, you helped my spirit to live again, you saved me." Yusuf took Nicky's hand into his, and Nicky stopped breathing. "And also, I think I'll fit right in." He smiled brightly, and Nicky became very suspicious. "I am also gay." The spark in Yusuf's eyes shone bright, and the soft glance in Nicky's direction melted every worry that appeared in Nicky's body throughout this discussion.

"You can not be serious." Nicky felt heat coming into his body. The blood flowing in his veins boiling, his skin feeling hot. He felt tiny and very vulnerable under Yusuf's gaze. Yusuf's lips played a gentle smile, and his head shook in disagreement. "I have been with men, and I have been with women, but they did not bring me satisfaction as did men." He leaned closer, and the air got stuck in Nicky's throat.

He did not believe this was happening. He had to tell him something, to do something, but their bodies floated closer to each other just like magnets. Their energy was pulling them closer. Nicky's eyes flickering between Yusuf's eyes and lips, not sure if he is just imagining it or if it is really happening, but when Yusuf's hand reached for Nicky's cheek, his thumb smoothly rubbing it, Nicky closed his eyes and let his body do what it wanted to do.

He felt the touch, their lips brushing against each other, the sweet and rich taste full of lust creeping inside his body. Nicky almost forgot how it feels to be wanted and to be kissed. He had been kissed, in past, but the kisses meant nothing for him, Nicky did not have a desire to keep kissing his past lovers, his body did not have the urge to die from the loss of oxygen while kissing somebody who would return him the favor. The way Yusuf was kissing him, Nicky felt the hunger of the other man. The way Yusuf's hands cradled Nicky's face made him feel like he was wanted by somebody. His lips pressed against his felt like the sun in the hottest desert. It felt wrong but great at the same time, the desire of starvation he felt a long time ago was back. But this time, it was for a different reason. It was Yusuf, he made him feel like he could not get enough. His facial hair rubbing against his skin gave him a pleasure he did not know he needed. He was wanted by Yusuf, and that was the most exciting part. Nicky leaned into the kiss, opening his lips so Yusuf's tongue could enter. When their tongues met, it brought pleasure to Nicky that he moaned blissfully into Yusuf's mouth.

The feeling of hunger lurked into his body, Nicky wanted more, he needed more. He wished to be touche in places where no men touched him in a long time. He wished to be taken care of as he has never been before. He wished to just disappear in Yusuf's warm embrace. He wished for these things, but he knew it could never happen.

His mind started processing what was going on. He realized he was too greedy and selfish. How could he want this from Yusuf, the man who had his own life in front of him? He had all the time in the world, and Nicky would only mislead him, burden him, and make him feel miserable. He could not let this happen. 

Nicky pulled away quickly, his eyes opening with realization what they have just done. Yusuf, at first beaming happily but then looking at him, but once he noticed the terror in Nicky's eyes, he reached for Nicky's hand, but Nicky pulled away, swiftly stood up and started running in the direction of his bedroom. He heard the sound of the footsteps following him, so he made sure the doors were locked. His back hit the door while sliding down. He brought his knees to his chest and started sobbing, he could not be loud, because Nile was already fast asleep. He heard the knocking, he heard the door handle turning, but he had to ignore it, as much as it hurt him he knew it was for the best.

The knocking was getting louder, and the muffled sound of Yusuf pleading "Nicky, please open the door, let's talk about this," was ringing in his ears. He started rocking his body like a little baby. He did not notice that Nile was up and already by his side, the questioning look in her eyes. Nicky's eyes full of tears and the shaking of his head was a sign that she could not ask any questions. He leaned to her side, and Nile just pulled him closer to her arm, giving him a tight hug. She knew it would not change anything, but she had to be sure that he knew he was not alone.

They were like this for an hour. Sitting, not talking, and Nicky, just sobbing. The knocking stopped only a few minutes ago, but it still haunted him. Nile reached to smooth Nicky's hair and placed her hand under his chin, making him look at her.

"Nick, what in the world is going on?" Nicky just closed his eyes and exhaled. He leaned his head against the door, "I can't. Nile I can't do this." He sobbed, even more, memories of him and Yusuf coming back. "What do you mean?" The Nile did not understand, so Nicky looked at her deep down in her eyes, "I can't. Me and Yusuf, we..." he hesitated, but realized she would know about it eventually, "we kissed, and I can't. Not with him." He shook his head, looking down into his lap.

"Nicky, what do you mean you kissed?" Nicky groaned, so he told her what happened before he stormed inside the room. She listened carefully, nodding for Nicky to continue. "Nicky, darling. I have seen how you looked at him. Don't do this to yourself. You've been like this for a very long time." She reached for his hands; and squeezed them, "hell, you've been alone since the beginning. You deserve to be happy." She gave him an encouraging smile, but he shook his head. "No, he deserves to be happy. And I can't give him that. I would only make him regret everything, and I don't want him to hate me." He pulled his hands out of Nile and stood up.

Nile was still sitting at the spot protested, "No. Nicky, no one can hate you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met." She stood up and was by his side. Nicky only shook his head; he did not need her pity. He knew it would come. It was getting nowhere, so he acted quickly.

He had made this decision when he first came back into the room. He knew he could not be near Yusuf, not for now, so the only best possible way was just perishing. He took his traveling bag, he placed his guns there and the spare clothes he would need, nothing more. Once Nile understood what was going on, she stood up between the door and Nicky.

"No! I am not letting you go." She said while she crossed her arms on her chest. Nicky gave her a sad smile, "Either you will let me go, or I'll kill you, and I'll disappear without a proper goodbye." He said, throwing the bag over his shoulder. Now it was Nile's turn to sob. "Why? Nicky, please, I just got back. I don't want to lose you." She protested, so he came closer, opened his arms for her. She sank right inside, placing her head on his chest while listening to his heart. He kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry; you won't lose me. I just need some time off." He leaned into the hug, and then he pulled away and opened the door.

Yusuf was nowhere to be seen; so he emerged, Nile following him. They made it to the front door, Nicky turning once more time, "I'll call you when I'll get to my safe place. Please don't let anybody follow me." He shot her a daring look, and Nile knew he would come back eventually, so he nodded. He gave her one more tight hug, and with that, he disappeared into the thin air of the darkness of the night, where she could not see him anymore.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years later

"Are you sure you are trusting this guy?" Nicky said quietly into the phone. He closed his eyes as he tried to process the news.

"I am not sure, but Andy said he is clean. And you know the rule if Andy says so then, it must be right." Nile's voice coming out of the speaker did not calm Nicky, but he was happy to hear that Andy still thought about the team and their well being. "Besides, he says he can find everybody in the world." She took a long pause before adding, "he knows where you are." And Nicky stood up swiftly, coming closer to the french window of his bedroom.

"Did he?" He did not dare finish the question. He heard a muffled sound, probably she shifted her phone, "No. Don't worry." Nicky relaxed a little bit, but still, the worry set in his bones. "Don't you think it has been enough? We miss you. He misses you." He heard Nile's broken tone of voice, which made Nicky feel uneasy and guilty.

"No. I can't. You know that." He slowly walked outside on the terrace, reaching the end, he took a deep breath, smelling the ocean water that calmed him. "I know. But still, Joe," Nicky yanked himself when he heard his name, well the name his friends called him, he tried to follow what Nile was saying, "seriously, he is desperate. You know he will find you anyways." She finished, and he took a deep breath yet again, trying to come to senses.

"Booker is with him, right? So he won't." He had updates from Nile or Andy. Even Booker called him a few times, but only once he was alone somewhere in the local bar of the city he and Yusuf currently were. "You think he is so stupid?" Nile laughed into the phone, Nicky frowned, but he remembered she could not see his face, so he asked her, "What?" And Nile spoke one more time, "He knows Booker is keeping him away from you, so he knows the places they are visiting and plan to visit are not places you are in." And now Nicky's breath stuck in his lungs, he did not think about it like that. 

"Nile, he can't...I don't...How..." Nicky was lost for words, he did not know what to do. He felt lost in time, it had taken him a couple of months to even realize, what to do, but now, he still felt the urge to throw himself into the ocean from the nearest cliff. Nicky could not face Yusuf, he could not. He needed to be strong, to survive their meeting. He had died many times, but he had never died from a broken heart, he was very close to it once he escaped from Ireland those two years ago. And now, everything was coming back. The touch of Yusuf's hand on his cheek, the sweet scent of his skin, the dance battle of their tongues. 

"I know. I'll try my best." Nile's voice has taken him back to the moment. He still could not believe how he did not think about it. "Thank you." He said quietly and decided it was time to end the call. They've been on the phone for an hour, "I'll let you sleep. You must be tired. What's the time there once again?" He asked and decided to go back into the house. "Only half-past 2 in the morning." He heard the sarcasm in her voice, Nicky only laughed, "Okay, good night Nile." He said as he heard the yawn on the phone. "Night Nicky, call me again soon." And with that, the line was dead. 

He sighed heavily, he played the conversation in his memories again and again. He hated it so much. The team, his family, was broken because of him, and it was the worst thing he had ever done. Maybe he should start killing himself every day, so he would speed up the process, and he could die eventually. He shook his head, walking around the house furiously. Should he disappear, or should he go back? Maybe Nile was right, it had been two years, so he should be over it, over him, but once he tasted him, he could not take him out of his head and heart, and the way how the team talked about Joe, he had to chuckle when he said the name in his mind, did not help. He still could not bring himself to use the nickname, for him it will be Yusuf. But Nicky did not like how Andy, Nile, and Booker talked about him because Nicky was the one who was ready to forget, and Yusuf was the one who was ready to find him. How could he still be looking for him? He should be enjoying his life, not spending it looking for him. 

No, Nicky should not go there. His mind needed to rest because he spent all of his time thinking about it, and he couldn't do it. Nicky needed to sleep on it, but for him, it was the only afternoon, and the sleep would not be a good idea. He decided to go for a swim in the ocean. One of the greatest advantages of his house in Brazil was the fact that it was right next to the beautiful beach. He did not think about it twice, Nicky took the towel and made his way out.

Two hours later, he was feeling fresher than before he even made his mind stop worrying about the cruel situation he had made with his departure. He knew he was close to deciding whether to go back or stay put. He still had a lot to think about, but Nicky was sure he was closer to making this decision. He would suggest that today would be the day he would decide his faith if everything was going to be okay, but soon he was surprised that nothing was. 

He came back from the beach, still quite wet from the last swim but ready to face the difficult situation. Once he entered the room, he felt the atmosphere had shifted. Something was wrong. And then, he felt the kick from the back. He looked around and saw two men approaching him. They wore black clothes and had masks on their faces. He fought with them. The fight took a long time, he was winning when suddenly another four men showed up, and he knew it was an unfair fight. He tried, he kicked and punched, ducked, but they were in predominance, and Nicky was not in the best shape. He felt he was getting tired, his moves getting slopier and slopier. Nicky was short of breath, and one man kicked him so hard that he kneeled, and then he felt the pain he hadn't felt for so long. He was dying, he knew it, he felt every wound. The men stabbed him seven times, mostly into his abdomen and chest. Collapsing to the ground, looking around, he saw all of the men standing around him, but he heard footsteps, but all of them were standing on the spot. Then, he noticed another figure coming closer to him, and with the last breath and strength, he looked up. At that moment, he knew he was screwed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we in London again?" Joe shifted at the backseat of the taxi, disturbing Booker from his peaceful nap. He groaned but turned his head in Joe's direction, "Andy called us. It is a mission." Joe only nodded, but he did not like it. He had already searched in the whole UK, but there was no sign of Nicky anywhere, so he did not like the fact that he is back. He was ready to look into Bankhog, but it had to wait.

Joe learned that team missions were important, but they were also not as frequent as he thought they would. However, the pair missions were occurring more often in different places of the world, an earthquake in Philipines, a drug dealer cartel in New Zeland, a civil war in Kosovo, a Yakuza mafia in Japan, and not to mention the serial killer in Germany. It was a lot on Joe, don't get him wrong, he loved helping people in need he knew he was born to do it, but he was tired. The traveling and adaptation to different time zones, unpredictable situations, and various saving situations, but mostly he was tired because the last free time he had he spent searching for him, for his Nicky. 

He looked around, feeling ridiculous since no one could know he thought of Nicky. He did it so often, he dreamt about him when Joe could dream, he devoted all of his free time to searching. The day after their kiss, he was determined to show Nicky that he is in it for 100%, and he is not going anywhere, except the fact that Nicky was not, but that did not stop him. Joe had to see him, he had the urge to smooth with his fingers his soft skin, the urge to look into the oceans his eyes were, the urge to kiss every part of his body, urge to wrap his arms around his body and never let him go. And Joe had an urge to kick his ass for running away, but that was the least of his worries, that could wait. The biggest worry was that he pushed him away, that he crossed the boundaries, and Nicky thinks about him as a debauchee. Joe shook his head, no, he could not think for Nicky, only Nicky knows what he knows, thinks, and feels, and Joe was not here to think for him. Joe knew what he knew, and that was that he had to find him and talk with him to see where he stands.

But the searching was way too long and demanding. Hell, how he was supposed to find somebody who has lived 900 years, traveled around the whole world, and probably owned and knew places Joe had no idea that existed. But it did not stop Joe, if he had to spend his whole immortal life like this, just to find Nicky than he would do it. He would not change it for anything, well he would prefer to spend it with Nicky in his arms, by his side, showered in kisses, whispering sweet nothing into the night spent together, and listening to the song of their souls how they slowly but surely emerged into one.

He sighed heavily, which only made Brooker turn his head in his direction, he lowered the sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, so he was looking at Joe, "You are not happy you'll see the team?" He asked, and Joe just shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, but the whole team won't be there." Joe answered and lowered his gaze to his lap. It was the same story, the team - Andy, Quynh, Nile, Booker, and he met, the mission happened, and they left. Nothing more, nothing less. "You know, he might be there." Booker tried, but Joe shook his head, "Please don't. I don't need you to give me false hope. Not since you are the one keeping me away from him." He spat out and turned to face out of the window, Booker now sat straight, "Listen, Joe." Booker started, but Joe shot him a death glare. "Leave it. I know you are protecting him like the rest of them. I understand that, but it doesn't change anything I will find him on my own. Whether you like it or no." Both of the men knew the conversation stopped here.

They have been the duo from the start, Joe did not want it he knew that on his own he would have more time, but Andy persuaded him, and by that he means ordered him, to travel with Booker. Not that she did not trust him to travel alone, but because he was new and did not know how it went and how their lives should look like. At first, it was not anything unusual, Joe and Booker were friends since they trained together and bonded quite easily, but there were times like this. Ever since Joe found out Booker talked with Nicky, it somehow shifted. If there were not talking about him, it was normal, but once they mentioned them, it got worse. They even killed each other couple of times because of it. But it led nowhere, so they stopped it. 

The taxi suddenly stopped in front of the countryside house. From looks of it, Booker has never been there before. So something new for both of them. While Booker paid for the taxi, Joe took out their bags and waited for him by the door. They rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door for them. They awaited one of the team members, but the person who opened the door was somebody they had never seen. Booker and Joe exchanged confused looks and looked back at the man. "Sorry, we must have the wrong address." They excused themselves and were ready to leave when the man smiled brightly and said, "Booker, Joe, so good to finally meet you." He wanted to hug them, but both of them had already pointed their guns at him.

"Sorry, I forgot. My name is Copley. James Copley. Please, come in. We are waiting for you." He stepped out of the way, and Joe and Booker looked behind him. Nile was sitting on the couch listening to her MP3 player, Andy and Quynh stood around a table. 

The two men lowered their guns but did not put them away. They walked past the man who closed the door behind them. Once Nile saw them, she run to them and gave them very tight hugs, Andy and Quynh nodding in their direction. They did not need to rest after their way since they were already in Europe, so it was a short road. They made their way to greet the two remaining women, giving them glances about the guy, Andy nodded in agreement.

"I am happy to see you guys." She smiled and sat next to Quynh, who reached for her hand. "First thing first, you already met Copley." She pointed to the guy who was now leaning in the doorframe. "He's our eyes and ears." She added, and Copley waved in their direction. Booker, still in shock asked, "What do you mean by that?" and reached for his flask in the side pocket. 

"He found us. He knows about us. He knows who we are or what we are." Joe staring in the man's direction, not believing what he was hearing. "He is on our side. He wants to help us. Copley is a former CIA agent, so he has contacts and ways how to find people." Still not unsure about this addition to the team, Joe looking between the rest of the team, but they seemed fine with this. So he let it be, but he could see that the expression in Andy's face had shifted. Joe traced his gaze to the rest of the women, and all of them had the same expression.

"Now, let's get to the reason why are you here." She sat straight on the chair, and closed her eyes, "Nicky is missing." She said, and the first person she glanced at was Joe. The confusion overtook his body, not grasping what she said, "What did you just say?" His voice was shaky and quite loud. He could see the pain in her eyes, in all of their eyes. "What. Do. You. Mean. Nicky. Is. Missing." He repeated, he stopped after each word, and each word was emphasized, only his name was spoken with softness but force. He felt his heartbreaking, the cracks creeping into the flesh of it. He felt the pain he had never knew existed, dying was nothing to compare with this. 

"He did not call anybody. We tried reaching him, but no answer." Nile spoke with a quiet voice while blood rushed to Joe's ears, the ringing started, and he felt sick. He thought he will throw up. "It's impossible. Maybe he needs time to rest. From all of us." Now Booker tried to calm the situation, but Quynh shook her head. "Andy and I visited his place, where he was supposed to be. There was a lot of blood, signs of fight, broken glass, broken lock." Quynh breaking down, looking into her lap, so Andy finished, "he was captured and kidnapped."

"Joe." Nile tried to reach for his hands, but she pulled them away, standing up quickly. "This would have never happened if you told me where he was. You are the ones to blame." He paced around all of them, trying to calm himself, but the word still echoing in his head. Kidnapped, blood, broken glass. No, he needs to find him and save him. He reached for his bag ready to leave, but Copley stood in front of him, placing a hand on his chest "Where do you think you are going?" And Joe just laughed, he thought it was obvious, but apparently not.

"I am going to find him." He shot glares over his shoulder, and he saw the broken expressions in their faces. He wanted to move, but Copley pushed him back inside, "Listen, man," he raised his voice directing it to Joe, "I don't know you, but I know them." He pointed to the group sitting around the table, "I don't know what happened between you two, and I don't care." He inhaled the air and continued, "I don't know you or Nicky, but I know them a little bit. They did what they thought was the best. They tried to protect him, but it went sideways." He said and pushed Joe back to the room, closer to the table. "But I am here now, and I'll help you find him. He could not disappear into the thin air. Everybody leaves a trail of something." He pushed him back to his chair, bag falling down on the ground. "So what do you say, we join forces." He pointed on him and Joe, and then he turned to the table, "All of us, and we find him and bring him home." This was the end of his speech, Joe knew it. He looked around on the people.

Yes, he knew they were the ones to blame, but he could not leave them. They were his family, and Nicky was part of it too. They needed each other more than ever, so he looked back at Copley and nodded, adding "Let's do this." And with that, they started working on their mission, Save Nicky.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up, breathing heavily, looking around. He was still in the lab, they did not move him. He saw the same walls, tables, test-tubes, needles, and more. The doctor was away, so he could breathe normally again. He closed his eyes to rest for a while. It has been quite a handful of days, weeks? He was not sure how much time he was held here. He lost the count since he died way too many times, and was knocked out even more. 

He's been a subject, he was a lab rat. He would have never guessed that he would end up like this. But since he was strapped to the bed, he knew it was the reality. And the worst thing is that it was his fault. He should have known it would backfire. He took a road to memory lane, it was the year 2007 in cold Russia. He was there with Booker, working on a mission of human trafficking. It was a big story because the people would turn up dead with some organs missing. Booker and Nicky knew it was a top priority, so they decided to go by themselves. It went really well, they found the center of it. The death was scattered all over the place, the sight was bad, the smell ever worse. Some of them were probably there for more than just a few days. 

He still remembers it until today. Both of them furious about what sort of creature could do this, and it turned out to be the worst kind, human. Nicky once more time lost the hope for the human race and Booker, well Booker let's say when he saw the kids there, it made him switch off his humanity. They cleared the whole place, going floor after the floor finding there people working, doctors, if you'd like to call them, Nicky and Booker cuffed them and let the police take care of them. If it was up to them, they would be long gone buried with the bodies that they found on the lower ground. They were almost finished with the last floor when in one of the rooms they found a young boy. He couldn't be older than 15, scared, crouched in the corner. Nicky immediately lowered his gun, trying to show him they will not hurt him. Booker looked around the room, it was an operational room, probably the boy was another one to go, so they were happy they found him alive. Nicky took down his gun and came closer to the boy, but it was the wrong thing to do. The boy had a scalpel hidden in his sleeve, and once Nicky was close enough, he stabbed him in his throat, his blood spraying everywhere. Booker attacked immediately, he disarmed the young boy and put cuffs on him. He placed him on the ground and went to check Nicky. He was not breathing, he was dead. Booker kicked into one of the portable tables which only made a loud noise, and the boy started laughing, with broken English and a very thick Russian accent he said, "your friend dead." And laughed even more. What Booker knew was that his friend would come back to life, the kid did not know it. He was already dragging him out of the room, but it was too late because Nicky came back. He stood up and looked around the room, the wound completely healed. The boy screamed "monster" and Booker took him out of the room. He knew no one would believe him, so he left him with the group of doctors they captured and called 911 anonymously. The next day they read in the news that the massive group of dealers with organs was locked up. They also mentioned the young boy, who was one of the ones who were supposed to receive a new kidney, so he was also taken into custody. 

Nicky had never looked back what happened to the boy, but he should pay more attention to him since he was the one who captured him now and had him in his house, or hospital or whether the hell he was. He could not believe that the boy would find him after 15 years, but he was here, and he knew the boy would not end until he would find what he was looking for. 

The door suddenly opened and a few men with guns, the boy - well, now the man and the doctor came back. Here we go again, Nicky had though, and the doctor did not hesitate, she was already working on his left side where she was digging in his flesh for more samples. He squeezed his eyes, as the pain returned. Once it was gone, Nicky opened them and saw the man laughing. At that moment, he wished the next death would be his last, so he would not have to go thru this again.

"Do you remember me?" The man spoke looking directly in Nicky's eyes, he only nodded in agreement. "My name is Sergei Ivchenko. Fifteen years ago, I killed you." He clapped his hands together, "well, If I had killed you, you would not be here." He came closer and rested his elbows on Nicky's bed. His fingers coming to play with Nicky's hair. "I know I killed you, but you came back." He smiled, slightly tipping his head to the right side, "so tell me, how did you do it?" He asked, still looking into Nicky's eyes, but Nicky did not say anything. 

Sergei pushed himself up and chuckled, "Fine. Keep it for yourself, Doctor Sokolov will find the answer, and then I'll be able to be like you." He turned around and wanted to leave, so Nicky spoke, "You won't. Yes, I am a monster," he recalled Sergei calling him like that those years ago, "but I use this gift to help. You," he swallowed hard, "you would use it to destroy the world. You will never find out anything. I would rather die a thousand times with deaths worse than you can imagine than tell you anything." He finished, and Sergei turned around, a smile formed on his lips, "Don't worry, you don't have to say anything." He wanted to turn around but then decided to add something, "but your wish is my command. You'll die a thousand times, and even more." He let out devilish laughter and made his way from the room. With that, the doctor started to dig into Nicky's body yet again, and he really wished he could die.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe shook his head, his eyes looking at the recent photos of Nicky from one of the supermarkets. He looked at him carefully, and Nicky looked just like Joe remembered him. Some small changes, Nick had his hair longer, and maybe he was thinner, he could not tell because fo the layers of clothes he was wearing. The photo was black and white, but he still could remember the blues and greens of his eyes. The blue's that welcomed him warmly at every meal they shared, the green's that hungrily tried to attack him on their training sessions, and the softness of the mixture of blue and green when they shared their private moments, the coming out from both of them and their kiss. The only kiss that they shared, yet Joe still felt it on his lips. He has never been kissed like that, softly yet passionately, eagerly yet casually. He remembered on it every time he remembered Nicky. Nicky's voice talking about his sexuality, like it was a sin, but for Joe, it was a reward. He lived in an idea that Nicky and Nile shared bound of the lovers, he believed that Nicky was loved by Nile, which he was, of course, but only in the sibling relationship. Joe knew Nicky was the one for him since the first moment he came into his life, the dark times of his coming back life were filled with his own personal angel, Nicky. Once he stepped into the darkroom where Joe was held, he hoped for it to be destiny, that it was meant to be, and once Nicky told him he loves men, Yusuf knew they were meant to be. Yusuf knew that immortality was a gift, a gift that brought Nicky to his life.

His past boyfriends could not uphold to Nicky. As much as Joe hated comparisons, he had to admit that Nicky was better than all of them. He wasn't better. Nicky was the best, Joe had many memories of him doing remarkable things, not being selfish, and never thinking about himself. He always cherished others, he helped and gave and never asked anything in return. He was generous and kind, loving towards people, animals, and plants. Joe had to chuckle on the memory of him killing a bee. He could swear if Nicky could, he would kill him on the spot. Nicky was passionate about art, talking about painting, quoting famous writers, and humming the melodies of different composers. He was the man Joe dreamed about for all of his life. Joe was sure he did not deserve him, but if Nicky would have him, he would adore and worshiped him and everything he would do. If Nicky would not have him, he would understand because to match Nicky's spirit, he did not consider himself being worthy of it. But firstly, they had to find him and take him home where he belongs.

He returned his attention back to the conversation, "So he was in Brazill all along?" Joe spoke quietly, and Nile nodded in agreement. "But we were in Mexico, so I thought he could not be anywhere near there." He looked at Booker, who only shrugged, "I knew you were eliminating the countries, so I had to act." Booker shifted, looking closer at Joe, "I am sorry, man." He reached and squeezed Joe's shoulders. Joe only closed his eyes, " At least he was in a warm country, I was seriously thinking he was in one of those cold Scandinavian places or on Iceland." He opened his eyes. Nile came into the room with the tea she promises she would make. She handed a cup to Joe and sat next to him, "He hates cold places. He has never been a fan of them." She took a sip, and then continued, "Brazil is his second favorite place in the world." She smiled and took the photo into her hand, she scanned it, the sadness overtaking her features.

"What's first?" Curiosity overtook him. Andy turned to the group and said softly, "Malta. He has there his own mansion." Of course, he would like to be close to his homeland. "Why did he not go there?" Joe asked even more questions, and now Copley answered, "He could not disappear as easily as in Brazil." And honestly, it made sense.

Joe laughed, of course, he would want to be invisible to the world and make it hard to be located. Joe noted this new information, but looked at Copley, "so where is he now?" He raised his eyebrows, but Copley shook his head. "I don't know, yet." He added the yet after a while. All the information they had was spread in front of them on the table, a few photos, bills, and Nicky's phone records. Nothing to start the searching. Joe hoped Nicky would have a camera system, but it turned out there was nothing, not even alarm. Once they'll find him, Joe will give him a lection about the modern security system.

"How could he disappear like that?" Quynh asked, now searching for something but shook her head. "He was taken." Joe corrected her but took another photo form a street camera. He was on the corner, probably looking around to see if he could cross the street. He reached his finger to smooth the photo, he just missed him. The two years had been hard, but he knew Nicky was safe, but now? Seven hours he knew Nicky was missing was like living hell, he had to do something.

"They were professionals," Andy spoke, looking between the team of immortals, "they probably surprised him, judging by the remains of the fight," she pointed to the pictures she had taken in the house when she visited it, "I think there were more attackers, and he was in disadvantage. He is a warrior, he fought, but it was not enough." She gave out a heavy sigh. Joe closed his eyes.

He played a different scenario in his head, he imagined that they were there together and Joe helped him, saved him and he was by his side all the time. He could not pretend it still bothered him that he was alone. "He wasn't on a mission, was he?" Joe suddenly asked, and all of them shook heads, "No, his last mission was the Iraq one. He was inactive ever since." Nile spoke, the words hurt her because Joe knew how good of a fighter Nicky was, and he was always ready to help people in need. Hearing these words felt like a dagger to his heart. He stopped helping people because he was afraid Joe would find him, so many lives were lost. He swallowed hard, he could not think about it. He had to find him, tell him everything, how he feels about Nicky and how he can not live one more second without him.

Opening his eyes, Joe spoke, "it had to be somebody from the past. Someone taking revenge?" He suddenly blurred, and all eyes looked into his direction. Booker shook his head, "no one knows we exist. It is impossible." But Nile had different ideas, "Maybe somebody knows it. We don't know. Let's try to look for him. What about some transport? They had to take him out somehow." She stood up and walked around the table, but Copley protested, "I already checked all cameras of every transport station, airport, bus station, even harbors. Nothing. Maybe they are keeping him still in Brazil." Copley offered, and Joe lowered his head, "It's impossible. We can not argue about what maybe happened because we have no proof." Joe shifted in his seat.

"Yeah, Joe is right. We have nothing, so let's not speculate, but let's try and find something useful, shall we?" Andy ordered and threw the photo of Nicky from the supermarket on the table. All of them agreed, except Booker, his eyes widening.

"I know him." He said as he stood up and pointed on a guy in the far left corner of the photo. Everybody leaned it to see on whom he was pointing. "We have never seen him. How do you know him, Booker?" Nile's confused glanced shoot to Booker's eyes, but he was already lost in his head.

"I would tell you, but I don't know." He paced around the room. Joe came closer and put his hands on Booker's shoulder, anchoring him in one place, "think Booker. How can you know him?" Joe shook with Booker, but he was still in his head. "I am thinking, it is difficult to search for one face in memories created in 200 years of life." He spat out, but his eyes still closed. Joe could see how he was flicking through the memories, so he let him be, hoping he would find something.

All of them were patiently sitting in their places, watching Booker, and waiting for him. Suddenly, his eyes shot open full of terror. "Russia, 2007. Dealers of organs. It was also in the news." He shouted, Joe did not have time to proceed, but Copley was already searching on his computer. 

"Holy shit. That was your job?" Copley asked once he turned around the laptop for the group to see it. "Yeah, my and Nicky's." Copley ignored his response, only flicking through a couple of articles. He found one, where there was a photo of the building, and once he scrolled down, there were faces of the people who the police arrested. "Are you sure Booker? I think these people are now grandpas and grandmas, I don't think it could be anyone from this case." Quynh protested, but soon she regretted her words. There was a photo of a young boy.

"It's him." Booker pointed on the screen. Joe looked at the photo from the supermarket and on the one which was on the internet. Booker was right, a few years older, but it was him. Copley turned the laptop to himself. "Sergei Ivchenko. Let's see what you are up to." And with that, Copley lost himself in the tracking of the boy. "Good job Booker." Andy nodded in his direction. Now Joe was a little calmer, he was still not sure if this Sergei had something to do with Nicky's disappearance or no, but at least it was something.

"Fuck." Copley exhaled and turned on his chair to face them. "We have a serious problem." All of them got up and encircled him near his computer. "What did you find?" Joe asked, and Copley chuckled, "what did I not find." He looked at Joe and continued, "this kid is something else." He pointed on the picture from his document, maybe passport, and began his explaining.

"He was born with a failed kidney and was waiting for a new one. He was in the building because he was finally getting it from the black market until Booker and Nicky stopped it." He pointed to the article on the second screen of a computer, "he told media that he killed a guy, but he came back to life." Joe's eyes immediately flying to Booker's direction, who only gave him a sad smile and nodded. Joe shut his eyes, trying to proceed with the information. It still hurt him when he learned about the different deaths of his companionship. "Of course nobody believed him, so they locked him in a mental institution." Another photo was flying on the screen, but that was 15 years ago, they need new information.

"Can you speed it up?" Nile asked, and honestly if it wasn't her it would be Joe asking it, "You need to hear the full story." He raised his voice but returned to the storytelling, "2 years in, and he was finally free. He returned to his wealthy family. He got his transplantation, and then started studying medicine, more precisely," Copley made a long pause, looking for on all of them over his shoulder and then just added, "human and medical genetics." He said, and all of them joined the two dots, "Fuck." Andy and Joe groaned at the same time.

"That's not all." They all returned their attention to the man behind the computer, "He got his degree, opened his own company, and the company is one of the most successful producers of medications in Russia. He said he is very close to finding a cure to fix failed organs." Copley showed them the article, and Joe noticed the date of publication. It was two weeks ago.

"When did you say he went missing?" Joe had his own suspicion, but he had to be sure, "We don't know exactly, but the last call we had was the 10th of April." Nile said, and Joe noticed her confused expression, and Joe was now sure about it. "He has him, look at the date." He pointed to it, and the team members now understood.

"Son of a bitch. I should have killed him at the spot at that time." Booker's voice filled with anger. He started pacing around the room. "How do we find him now?" Quynh spoke quietly, still processing the information. "I have my suspicion. I thin they are in Russia." Copley said and started looking for something on his computer, "But you said," Nile stared, but he hushed her. "His brother, Vladimír, owns a company," Copley flicked to show the family photo and then to another photo revealing aircraft base, "with planes and helicopters." And now it was even more clearer.

"You said," Joe protested, but now he was the one being shushed by Copley, "Yes, I know what I said. But they could have been off radar landing somewhere without being noticed." he said, massaging his scalp, "I have to break into the flight records," he turned to look at them all, "It will take me a while, I don't want to drag attention to us." He returned to his computer, he started typing but then stopped. "I think you can go and prepare, if we are right, you need to get to Russia asap."

All of them nodded, this mission was already set. The team knew they will rescue Nicky, they will bring him home. They had the lead, and they knew they were right, and Sergei will pay for what he had done to Nicky.

Three hours later, they were in the air. Each of them getting into their right mindset, not speaking just fixing up their guns and preparing on the worst. The plan was set, five goes in six come out. Copley informed them before their departure that Nicky was being held at the second company building where they mainly stored the pills, but there were also laboratories. He also gave them blueprints of the building. They got familiar with the building, but they had no idea in which lab they held Nicky, so it was pointless to plan it now. They would decide once on the place. Joe closed his eyes, he was ready to go in and find him. He's been ready for two years, but he never thought it would end up as a rescue mission, but for Nicky, he would go to the end of the world and even further.

The plane landed, and each of them took their stuff. Traveling light was always their style, but today, they had more guns because they knew the security there are probably trained killers. The car was parked near the exit from the airport. Andy sat behind the steering wheel and looked at the team, "Are you ready?" The looks flew around, each of them scanning the other members, and each of them nodding in agreement. "Good, let's end this motherfucker and save Nicky." She turned her head to the road, and she speeded towards their destination.

The building wasn't the tallest, but still, it had seven floors. None of them had to say something, they knew their positions, and as always, Andy went inside first scanning the area. They followed her, they supported her, and they got her back. Each of them had each other back, that is why it worked so perfectly. They already knew each other's moves, so they did not need to look at themselves, they understood their bodies and their minds, even thou now their mindes were chaotic. Never there has been a member abducted, so this mission was too personal, but that only boosted their performance.

They already cleared three floors, killed around twenty security guards, but there was no sign of Nicky. Suddenly the alarm started ringing. "Somebody must have seen us." Booker shouted as three men approached him, "we have to split to work faster." Joe shot two of them while Booker killed the last on, and they looked at Andy. "It's too dangerous, they have him they could already be transporting him somewhere. We can not risk losing another one." She disagreed, and Joe was tired. They were running out of time, so close to him. He shook his head, not believing what their boss was talking about. He tried to think, where would they keep him, and suddenly he got it.

"Follow me," Joe shouted and started running in the opposite direction. "What are you doing, we've already cleared the area," Nile shouted but followed him. Joe heard the screams form the team, but he also heard the footsteps, he won, they listened to him, and he hoped he was right because if not, they just lost the only shot they had.

He was back in the lobby of the building and looked around, searching for away. "Joe, are you out of your mind." Andy was the only one who caught with him, he turned on the spot, ignoring her, she approached him closer. "Joe!" She screamed. He looked at her eyes, "Underground lab." He said, trying to find a way how to get there, and now Andy stopped, completely. "He has to be there, I was also held a prisoner, and I was underground, they keep everything precious underground." He said and finally found a sign of stairs leading downstairs.

Joe was the only one who moved, so he shot her questioning look, she mouthed others, and he understood. Others also needed to know where they go next. She nodded, and he was free to run for him. He pushed the door and took the steps down of three, he flew down, and he saw three rooms. He moved to the first, which was only a closet for the lab suits. He shut the doors and moved to another one, it was an empty small laboratory, there were some machines but nothing else, no people and no Nicky. Joe moved to the last room, he took a deep breath, he prayed Nicky was there, he needed him to be there. 

Joe pushed the door open, and he saw him. His limbs not moving, his eyes shut, and his chest did not rise up and down, body pale and covered in dried blood. He was dead, the anger filling his veins and mind. He almost did not register people in the lab, he looked and saw four soldiers, the doctor and him. The guy who did this. Joe screamed and started clearing his way, he shot two soldiers, the third one ended up with the knife in his hear. The last of the men shot Joe to the leg, but he ignored it, he did not feel the pain because this pain could not match with the pain he was feeling because Nicky was there still not breathing. He fought with him, finally getting a grip of his head and twisting it, and the loud crack filled the room. 

"You are like him." He heard the Russian accent from Sergei. Joe laughed, and turned his attention to him, "Yes. And you will never be." He came closer, he noticed in the glass of one of the cupboards the doctor creeping on him with a string in hand, he turned around, one hand holding her hand with a string, the other squeezed her throat, he watched how the life escaped from her eyes. 

Joe turned his attention to the man who kidnapped Nicky. Joe saw the fear in his eyes, and he should be scared. Joe kicked him and punched him, he almost beat him to death, but then he felt two pairs of hand dragging him away. He looked and saw Nile and Booker, "that's enough." Nile said, but Joe started fighting, "no he needs to pay." He shifted in their grip, "And he will." Andy said, Joe stopped fidgeting and looked at her, he nodded. He knew they would take care of the motherfucker, so he tried to free himself again, but this time he turned around because he wanted to reach Nicky. 

Nile and Booker understood and let him go. He hurried to Nicky's side, and fall to his side, resting his body on his right side. He touched him, his skin did not radiate the heat like it used to, he was cold, and he did not move. It took him a long time to come back, he should already be back how is it possible he is not coming back. 

"He is still not back." Joe cried out, the tears filling his eyes. Booker and Nile coming closer, looking at the man on the bed. "Give it a minute." Booker said, but Joe shook his head, "he was gone once I got here. It's been at least three minutes. It never takes long like this." Joe remembered how the dying got better or coming back, it went from an hour to around a minute. But Nicky was older, so it should not take this long. "Do you think he is?" Joe asked, the tears on his cheeks not daring to ask the full question, and now Nile's breath got stuck in her throat, and Booker had to catch her. "No, he can't." She said, but the tears were also coming to her eyes.

"Nicky, please, don't do this to us." Joe started cupping his cheek, smoothing the skin. It was still so soft as he remembered. He placed his forehead against Nicky's and left it there resting. He placed a kiss on his nose, hoping to get a response. Nothing, Nicky was gone. Joe broke down into an ugly cry. He was not fast enough, the love of his life was gone, and he was left alone. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Andy with tears in her eyes as well, he looked around, and all of them were sobbing. They lost the man they came to recuse. Joe wanted to laugh because he did not understand life. Life handed him a dark curse of immortality, but at the same time, it brought to light that shone on the path, Nicky was the light, and now he was gone, and Joe was in darkness once again.

"We have to go until more people come our way." Quynh's shaky voice said. Joe knew it, but he did not know how to move, he was paralyzed from the pain. He just rested there with Nicky's body. He smoothed his hair and his face, still saying Nicky come back, but it was no good. Joe hated it, now he was the one who wanted to die, he had the whole time in his life, and he did not know what to do with it since he could not spend it with Nicky, not anymore. "Joe, please," Nile said, and Joe was still lost, he touched Nicky's face and gave a kiss to his cheek, reaching for the strips that held him in place. They needed to take his body, he needed a proper burial. He moved the first one, and he came to the second one when he noticed the infusion in his left arm. The confused look scanned where it led, and he noticed the liquid dripping down into the string that was jabbed into his skin. 

"What is that?" Joe pushed the tears out of his eyes and pointed to the infusion. His gaze jumping between all of them, and he noticed the confusion on their faces. Joe reached for it and pulled it out. He returned to look at Nicky. What if? There was a small hope, that was all he needed. He needed to know for sure. He took his right hand into his and brought it to his lips, kissing it and pleading, "Please Nicolò, come back to me." The team was still standing around, nobody dared to speak, all of them hanging on the string of hope Joe found.

"Nicky, please don't leave me here alone. I need you." Joe cried more, but nothing helped. Nicky was gone. They had waited another minute, but nothing happened. He was really gone. Joe again started sobbing, he lost him for good. He broke down, reaching down to sob on Nicky's body. Suddenly, he heard how the team stopped breathing, he did not understand, so he pulled away to see what was going on. He noticed the flick of Nicky's fingers, he was back he was alive. 

Unexpectedly, Nicky's body flinched, his eyes flew open, and he took a deep breath. Joe's sad tears replaced by the happy tears, he was back. He looked at the man in front of him, the pupils of his eyes dilated that the blue oceans were nowhere to see, but he knew they were there. Nicky was going to be okay, he will take care of him. Nicky's eyes scanned the room, the first person he saw was Joe. He relaxed, "so I am in heaven." He said, and a small smile played on his lips, Joe shook his head, "No. You are here alive with all of us." Joe's tears coming down on his cheeks, and Nicky turned around to see the team doing the same. 

"We've got you, buddy," Booker said, and he squeezed his hand. All of them were happy to see their friend alive, but Nile broke the silence, "we really need to move, like now." She said. And Joe knew it, they spend more time here than they planed. Booker and Nile started walking in direction of the door, while Andy and Quynh followed them, leaving Joe with Nicky. He quickly helped Nicky down from the bed. He found a shirt, and he handed it to him. 

The older immortal was still very poor, so Joe helped him swinging his arm around his shoulder, helping him walk. He tried to ignore the blissful feeling in his stomach, they still needed to escape this hell, after that they can relax. As they approached the door, Joe looked around and found Sergein on the floor, not moving with his throat slid. He relaxed, Andy done what she had to do to secure their safety, now they will have some time off from the crazy scientist.

Joe helped Nicky up to the ground level and out of the building. Booker opened a car door for him, and Nicky shuffled into the middle seat. All of them got in, and Andy speeded out as fast as she could, leaving the purgatory behind them. All of them noticed how Nicky was still in the haze, his skin still cold to touch and pale, but they had him, and he was alive. The mission was successful, five went in, and six went out.

Once they are at the airport, they hurry to the plane, but of course, Joe again helping Nicky escape the car and walk him to the plane. He did not dare to leave his side, afraid the man will try to die again. Nicky scanned the situation around him, and he asked quietly, "where are we going?" His gaze landing on Joe, who only smiled and pushed Nicky's hair out of his forehead, "Home. We are going home." He smiled and held Nicky's gaze for a few more minutes, the blue ocean more visible, offering Joe the comfort he's been missing for so long. Nicky did not ask any other question, satisfied with the answer, he closed his eyes and was fast asleep. Joe had to stare at him to be sure he was only sleeping, not dying.

"He'll be okay. He just needs to rest. It had been quite a ride for him." Nile said as she noticed how Joe was staring at the man next to him. Joe nodded, but still, he stole glances in his direction just to be sure. 

In a few hours, they were landing on the ground, so Joe slowly shook Nicky's body. He groaned but opened his eyes. Joe smiled as he saw the familiar sparkle in it, his life was coming back to his body. "We are here," Joe said softly, while he was standing up. Nicky rose up as well, and looked around, "where is here?" He asked, and once he emerged out of the plane, Joe only confirmed his suspicion, "Malta."

They traveled to Nicky's house. It was a massive building with a lot of rooms, he loved this place it was calm and his own. He loved visiting it from time to time, looking at how the place had changed, it was his safe haven, and now the team was taking him there. He knew he is safe, he was saved by them. He was saved by Yusuf. He thought he would never see them again, never see him again. The brown eyes that soothed his worries, the curly hair which were always mess and he always wanted to reach into them just to feel them and play with them. He thought he will never feel his touch again, how it runs on his face keeping him present at the moment, giving him fire to function in his life.

They reached the building, and Nicky let them in. Nile and Andy familiar with the place, the rest of the team had never visited it before. Nicky reached for the chair and sat down, Yusuf already by his side. "You okay?" He raised his eyebrows, and Nicky nodded, "I will be, I just need to rest." He smiled, and after a while, he stood up. He pointed into different directions explaining where what is, he mentioned that Andy's room is on the first floor just like Nile's. They already claimed their own rooms when they visited. 

Nicky assumed that Quynh won't need a room, since she already followed Andy to her room. This mansion was really massive. Nicky loved it, he owned it for many centuries. He could see how Yusuf was scanning the many doors to the rooms that no one never used, and there were even more on the first and second floor. The high ceiling and antique furniture created a luxurious atmosphere, yet for him, it always felt humble. "Where is the bar?" Booker asked, bringing Nick's attention back to the present.

"In the living room, you can crush there or choose any room you like." Nicky smiled, but Booker was already walking towards the living room, waving in their direction. And now it was only Nicky and Yusuf.

"Yusuf, you can take any room you like." Nicky cleared his throat after a few silent seconds. "Joe." Yusuf said, and Nicky frowned, so Yusuf cleared his throat, "You can call me Joe. All of them do." He shifted in his place. Yes, Nicky forgot about it. "Okay, Joe," he tasted the name on his tongue, he never said it aloud it still felt strange, and he preferred Yusuf, but he could get used to Joe. He noticed Joe's stare, so he returned back to what he wanted to say, "you can take any room. Mine is on the second floor." Nicky pointed on the stairs, which lead up. He moved but winced, his body still not fully healed, and some of the steps made it difficult to walk.

"Here, let me help you." without hesitation, Joe was already by his side, sliding under his arm and helping him stand. Nicky looked into his eyes, not sure what he was looking for, but he found the soft brown eyes filled with hope. Nicky nodded, and both of them started walking towards the stairs.

"How come you are not fully healed?" Joe asked once they reached the second floor. Nicky pointed to the door of his room, and they made their way closer. Joe turning the doorknob and opening the door, as Nicky inhaled the familiar smell. He loved this room, white and gold furniture played a nice contrast with the dark paintings on the walls while the big king-sized bed in the middle of the room faced the windows and had a perfect placement for Nicky to enjoy the sunrise every morning. 

They moved inside the big room, and Joe slowly closed the door behind him as Nicky answered on his question, "Lethal injection, they let it drip to my body, so I think I still have some in my system." He relaxed once he sat on the bed, looking to his left side, where the master bathroom was.

"I am sorry, Nicky," Joe said, but Nicky only shook his head. "Don't, please." He said, and Joe shut his eyes, and he noticed his palms curled into the fists. Nicky reached for them, and Joe relaxed a bit. "Could you please help me to the bathroom?" Nicky asked while getting up. His head spinning slightly, Joe reached to steady him. He did not answer, but the way his arm curled around his middle, Nicky knew he was going to.

"Will you manage?" Joe asked once they were inside the big bathroom. Nicky leaned against one of the sinks while hoping that the pain will disappear soon. He needed to take a bath, he could not stand the dried blood and sweat on his body. "I think yes," Nicky said while he pushed himself, but it was the wrong move, and his head span again, his body collapsing to the ground. He was ready to fall, but Joe was there, he caught him and helped him up. "I think no," Joe said and he looked around, he helped Nicky near the bath. Nicky sat on the edge and was reaching down to turn the water on when Joe's hand smacked Nicky's.

"What the hell?" Nicky said looking on Joe, but he was kneeling next to the bath and looking into it, turning the water for Nicky. "How do you like your bath?" Joe only asked, looking for the right temperature of the water. "Hot," Nicky said only one word, still facing Joe, but his look was not returned. Nicky had no idea what he did to make Joe mad, but he was not the one to find out. He was glad to be in his safe place ready to take off the clothes and enjoy the bath, feeling sore on different places of his body, his muscles and joints cried in agony, so he had to relax. He wanted to stand up, but Joe anchored him on the edge, keeping him placed on the spot.

"What do you think you are doing?" Joe's dark eyes found Nicky's light ones, and Nicky got scared, he did not know whether he should be scared or no. He cleared his throat, "taking my clothes off?" He said it more like a question than the answer. Joe stood up quickly, placing his body in front of Nicky's. He lowered himself just to touch Nicky's hem of the shirt and Nicky understood what was going on, he raised his hands and Joe with one swift motion taken down the shirt. Joe was taking care of Nicky, he started running the bath for him, and now he was undressing him. Nicky felt the hottest creeping into his cheeks, he would blame it on the sudden rise of temperature thanks to the running bath, but he would be lying. 

He loved the way how Joe treated him right now. He always dreams of this, of a person who would take care of him, cherish him and steady his mind and soul in the correct time and place. Since they escaped from the lab, he had the flashes of his many deaths returning to his mind. He shook his head, and Joe looked confused. "May I?" Joe pointed to Nicky's pants, and now he really felt hot. He swallowed hard but nodded, Joe helped Nicky to stand up, and without missing a beat, he was working on his pants. He unbuttoned them and threw them in the same direction as the t-shirt.

"You don't need to help me." Nicky started, but Joe shook his head, "I know, but I want to." He said, and now Nicky felt the brush of Joe's fingers on the hem of his boxers. He sucked the air in his lungs. He imagined many situations where he and Joe would be naked together, but this was a completely different situation. Joe was fully clothed, and Nicky was vulnerable like this, Joe had never seen him fully naked before, and Nicky got scared, how he could let this happen, he should protest and stop Joe, but he had no desire to do so. Joe took off Nicky's last piece of clothing, Nicky looking at Joe to see his reaction, but it did not change. He had no idea how he should take it, but he tried to ignore it, try to ignore the feeling of hunger for Joe that returned to his body. How could this man be real? 

Joe helped Nicky to the bath, and Nicky relaxed once the hot water coated his body, he let out a moan of pleasure his muscles slowly loosening. He thought that Joe would leave him, but he took the soap, and Nicky sat up. Joe kneeled next to the bath and started working on his back, slowly but firmly circling around his back, trying to wash away the blood. Nicky leaned into the touch, he wanted it more than he could admit. He loved being touched like this, being taken care of and the person who took care of him was Joe, Nicky could die from happiness. He felt the feeling coming back to his body, the one that he had two years ago with their first kiss. He swallowed hard. Why was Joe so kind? Nicky had no idea, but he needed this, he needed to feel present. After his many death, he never hoped to be alive, but having this was the luxury he knew he did not deserve. 

Nicky again felt the pain, and he remembered the voices and the deaths, the stabbings, the chocking on his own blood, the procedures, he got scared and started trembling, fear returning, and the tears rolling down on his cheeks. "Hey, it's okay Nicky. Look at me, you are here, you are safe." Joe placed a finger under Nicky's chin and made him look at him. He nodded, he understood, he was safe, but he was safe now, not before. Joe reached around and gave Nicky a tight hug, not caring that he got wet. 

After a while like this, Nicky stopped shaking and relaxed more. Joe looked again on Nicky, and once he was sure he is, okay he returned back to cleaning Nicky's skin. He worked around his back and his front, he cleaned every bit of his body and even washed his hair. Nicky felt Joe's fingers massaging his scalp, and honestly, he wanted to feel his fingers somewhere else, but he could not say it. Not now, he still had no idea where they stood. Nicky's small moans escaped his mouth, he liked this too much, he had to make memories remembering this just in case it would never happen.

He had no idea how long they were in the bathroom, but Joe did not let him go until he was satisfied with his work, and Nicky's clean body. He helped him out of the bath, Nicky reached for the towel to dry himself, but of course, Joe got there first, and he started smoothing his skin with the towel. Nicky could not believe it, he was being pampered by Joe, his hands rubbing on his skin, the friction not helping Nicky focus. He felt embarrassed, but Joe continued. He once again went all around his body, drying it to the last bits. "Spare clothes?" Joe suddenly asked, and Nicky almost forgot how to speak, "Wardrobe on the left." He found his own voice, and he watched Joe go and come back, holding a few pieces of clothes.

Just like he undressed him, he also helped him put on the clothes. Once he was fully clothed, they returned to the bedroom. Joe helping Nicky to get into it, quietly protesting when he wanted to put him on the right side of the bed. They made a circle around the bed, and once they were on the left side, Joe tucked Nicky in and turned around, but Nicky knew he had to stop him. Two years, ago it was Joe stopping Nicky, so now it was his turn. He reached for Joe's wrist. Nicky saw how Joe stopped and looked back. "Please, stay." With the tears returning to his eyes, Joe nodded and wanted to walk around the bed, but Nicky pulled him onto his side, he shuffled a little bit, and Joe slid to the free space. Nicky covering both of them. Joe's arm reached around Nicky's body and pulled him closer, Nicky's hand and head placed on Joe's chest, his ear listening to Joe's heart beating. They were resting in silence, none of them wanting to break it.

"I thought you were dead." Joe suddenly spoke his eyes glancing down on Nicky's face, he moved a little bit so he could see on Joe's face and he saw the pain in it. "Me too. I thought it would be my end." Goosebumps appeared on his body, once he remembered the laboratory, "I thought I would never see anyone form the team." He said, swallowing the saliva and then looking at Joe, "I thought I would never see you again." He looked deep into Joe's eyes which closed, and he breathed in, he opened them, and Nicky saw a different kind of a pain in them, "Nicky, I can't." He wanted to stand up, but Nicky pulled him into the bed again, "Joe, please." Nicky protested, but Joe shook his head, "Nicky, I can't be here. Don't do this to me." Nicky looked into Joe's eyes, which were filled with tears, "Joe, please, I don't want to be alone." Nicky protested, but Joe stood up, walked closer to the windows, and stood there.

"How could I leave you alone? Fuck." Joe leaned against one of the frames, and he punched the wall. "Do you know what you do to me?" Joe turned around, the darkness in his eyes. "Nicky, I can't. I want to stay with you here. I want to be with you, fuck I want you." He left out a laugh, and Nicky sat in the bed, "I want you so bad, but I don't want to wake up and see you gone again. I can't. I know I am immortal, but seeing you gone makes my heartbreak, and I don't know if my immortality can take that again." He turned, now his back turned to Nicky and his eyes facing the ocean. Nicky could not see his expression, but he could imagine it is an expression of pain that he had caused.

"I want you too," Nicky said quietly, but Joe heard it, and he turned around. "You what?" Joe said, eyebrows raised and eyes confused. "I want you too." He said more loudly, and Joe's eyes widening. "No, don't play with me," Joe said and started walking towards the door, but Nicky got up, quickly and his body almost fainted, but he fought it as he reached for Joe. "Please, Joe, let's talk. Or let me talk, you can listen and then you can walk away." Nicky pleaded, voice shaking as he spoke, trying to stop Joe. 

Joe turned around, looked at Nicky, and without a beat, walking around him back to the window. Nicky sat back on the bed because he really felt like he could faint at any given moment. He didn't think they would have this conversation today, he had no time to prepare what he wanted to say, but he trusted his heart he had to give Joe the best explanation.

"When I first dream about you, it felt surreal." Nicky started, not sure why he started with the dream, but once he started, he could not stop, "I hated the dream. I hated the fact that I dream about this dreamy boy being hurt like that." He shot his eyes at the memory, but continued, "and then I woke up and learned you will be our new member, and I got scared." He opened them and looked at Joe, who was still turned around. He took a deep breath, "once I saw you in real life, I was just in aware because you were just so innocent and more handsome in real life." He chuckled, and he saw Joe turning his head half away, so he saw now looking at him, but still was turned around.

Nicky had to do it, he had to admit it aloud, "I felt over heels for you. It never happened to me." He admitted, and now he turned his gaze away. "Once, we were talking about our first. This, was my one first I had never had. I never felt in love, but once I got to know you, I knew that was it." He exhaled loudly, he noticed Joe turning and coming closer.

"What happened that night? I thought I was pretty clear." Joe said and reached for Nicky's face. He pushed it up, so he was facing him. "I got scared." Nicky admitted out loud, but Joe frowned, "but why?" Joe asked with a soothing voice, and Nicky wanted to cry, he was the perfect man. 

"Because you were you. You were a calm, kind, loving, caring, honest, and most incredible human being I have met. You never showed how sorry you were for the life you have been given, you were always laughing even on your worst days. You showed me how to be strong and taught me to free myself. You showed me that life can be amazing. But truth to be told," now Nicky shut his eyes and spoke, "I have lived many years in my life, I tasted the life, and I knew how to go by. I know what I want from it." He looked at Joe, he looked even more confused, so Nicky cleared his throat, "I knew I wanted you from the moment I met you. But I could not have you." Nicky said, and he was the one who now stood up. Joe shifted on the bed and looked on Nicky, walking around.

"I don't quite understand. How can you not have me when I am here?" Joe pointed on himself, and Nicky laughed, "because you just turned. You don't know life," he said, but somehow he had to correct himself, "you know life, but you don't know immortal life. You don't know what you'll want 200 years from now on, and I can not take the freedom away from you." Nicky said and walked closer to the windows, and away from Joe, "I can not tie you down to me. I have done everything, and you only got around to explore, I can't be so selfish and greedy, and take away from you your wings. You should live a free life and do what you want, and I don't want to burden you." Nicky said, facing the ocean. He wished he could be there, the water washing away his deep dark mindset.

Suddenly he was turned around, he hadn't noticed when Joe walked toward him, but he felt his hands on his hips, and the force turned him around. Nicky crushed into him, their faces too close, he could feel Joe's heavy breath on his cheek. "Nicky, look at me." Nicky did as he was ordered to do and looked on Joe, who was smiling. Nicky though Joe would hate him, but his expression was different.

"My Nicky, Nicolò. How could you think like that about yourself?" He cupped his face with both of his hands to steady his head and looked deep down into Joe's eyes, feeling the most vulnerable and naked in front of him.

"I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I mean it. The dream I had when I died was with you. All of you were there, but my eyes could only focus on you." He said while his thumb soothed Nicky's cheek. "You were looking like the most miserable boy I have ever seen, and that made me fall in love with you because you did not pretend anything, you were tired, but you still looked over your team." Nicky wanted to look down, but Joe pulled his face back up. "Hey, listen to me." He ordered, and Nicky only nodded, "Once I met you in the room you brought light into this darkness. I could never see the point in my life, not until I met you. You took care of me, made me feel like I belong, you cared about all of us. You are smart and your knowledge gives me hope, you are loving because the love you spread around gives me faith. You give and never ask to return anything. You are the most selfless person I have ever know." Joe said, and Nicky felt the tears back in his eyes, but they were not tears of sadness, they were tears of joy.

"Nicky, you would never be a burned for me. You would be the air that would help me breathe, you would be the water that would keep me clean, you would be the fire that would keep me going, you would be the earth that would keep me alive. Since I met you, you opened my eyes and showed me what true love should look like. I knew that you gave out love." Joe pushed away from the tear that fell down from Nicky's eye. "You always gave it away, but the love that you gave was never returned to you in the same measurement. I can't express in words, but If you would have me, I'll repay it to you. I would show you how much you are worth, I would worship your body, I would treasure the moments we would spend together, I would cherish the kisses and love we would make together." Joe said, and he leaned closer, but Nicky stopped him. His hand sliding over his.

"We can't." Nicky shook his head, but Joe did not give him a chance to run away. "Please tell me why?" Joe asked, desperate for answers. "I am older than you, I will die, and you'll be miserable. I know it. I have seen it. I have seen people I loved die, and it broke me. I won't let you be broken because of me." Nicky pushed him away, but Joe was still there, holding Nicky, "Nicky, please don't make decisions for me. Even if you were mortal I would choose you. I can not imagine my life without you in it. I have lived without you two years, and it broke me. You can ask Booker." And on that remark both of them laughed, even Nicky's teary eyes.

"My love, I would never want to not know you. I would hate myself for it. I would always choose you." Joe smiled because he saw Nicky's realization that he wants it as well. "I don't want you to think about our age of differents. For me it is only a number, I want you to live here with me at this moment. We are in presence. You have always lived in your past, and you had decided about your future without me." Nicky shut his eyes because these words hurt him, but Joe had to say them, "I don't blame you. But please live with me now. We have unlimited time, and we don't know when the last death will come, but I promise you I'll always be here with you by your side." He finished, and Nicky looked at him, but Joe added something which made Nicky laugh, "well, I'll be by your side if you'll have me. So what do you say?" Joe smiled, his hands on Nicky's cheeks looking to the deep ocean's, which sparked with the new burnt flame. 

"Yes, Joe. I'll have you if you'll have me." Nicky returned, and on that Joe leaned closer, but now there was no flinching only connection of their lips. After so much time spent apart, they finally could enjoy it together. The taste of the sweetness of victory, the hunger which built up for two years. They kissed like it was air for them, Nicky parting his lips inviting Joe inside completely vulnerable under his touch. He accepted, and once their tongues joined, the electricity burned in their veins. The flame of their love burned brighter and stronger, the desire of lust running in their veins.

Joe broke the kiss first, keeping one of his hands on one of Nicky's cheeks and the second on the end of his spine. Their foreheads touching and both of them breathing heavily. "Not running away?" Joe asked as Nicky opened his eyes, and Nicky smiled, wide and bright, and shook his head in disagreement. "Never." And Nicky joined their mouths again, guiding Joe back closer to bed. Joe willingly backing up, his knees hitting the corner of the bed, falling down on the mattress. Nicky laughed, but his head spun, and instead of his initial idea of crawling onto Joe's lap, he felt down next to him, squeezing his eyes from the pain. Joe worried hurried to him, cradling his face.

"Are you okay?" Joe whispered as he kissed his cheek. "Yeah, but the drugs are still in my system. I think I need to sleep them off." Nicky answered, and he gave Joe a sad smile. Joe helped Nicky to lay in bed normally, squeezing his body closer to him and giving his forehead a sweet kiss, "I'll watch over you." He said, and Nicky turned around, so he could be spooned from behind. Joe understood, and without hesitation, he wrapped his body around Nicky's, intertwining their fingers. "I forgot to tell you one thing," Joe whispered to Nicky's ear. Nicky only raised his head which meant he was listening, Joe kissing the spot behind Nicky's ear which send shivers down his body, but Joe's answer sending butterflies to his stomach and satisfactory smile to his lips, "I always loved older guys." 

Whit those words, both of the men fell asleep in the perfect position, secured and loved by one another. 

Nicky woke up to the weird ticklish feeling on his face. He realized it must have been morning because it was too bright, and he had missed the first sunrise back home in Malta, but once he opened his eyes, he saw the sunshine of his life that would shine brighter the whole days for the rest of their days. Joe's face was in Nicky's, giving him small kisses all over his face, on his eyelids, on his nose, on his cheeks, cupid bow. 

"What are you doing?" Nicky's morning hoarse voice took Joe by surprise, but Nicky would guess by a good surprise because Joe's expression broke into a wide grin, "Me? Oh, I am only waking up the love of my life. And he should get used to it because I plan to do it for the rest of our lives." Nicky shifted slightly, so he had a better view of Joe's face. "Oh, well, the love of your life is not sure. It will be quite a long rest of your lives. Are you sure you want to do it so long?" Nicky joked, but Joe's expression was more serious, and he only answered, "Always." Nicky buried his head into the crook of Joe's neck because he could heel the hear coming to his cheeks. He could not believe that love could be like this, so easy.

Joe shifted, and now both of them were facing each other, Joe's hand brushed Nicky's hair, and he asked, "Feeling better?" The worry in his voice made Nicky sadden, he really loved him. "One hundred percent. I am me again." He smiled brightly, and Joe kissed him on his lips again, this time, it was a kiss full of teeth, but it was with Joe, and he loved it even more. Nicky could feel Joe's hand under his t-shirt, exploring his body with his fingers, so he shifted and pulled it over his head. 

Nicky could see Joe's eye scanning his body, the craving in his eyes visible, so Nicky reached for Joe's hand and placed it on his body. Joe had to swallow hard and wanted to give him a kiss, but Nicky pulled away. Joe confused, but Nicky was already reaching for Joe's shirt. "Fair." and in one swift moment, he pulled it over Joe's head. Now they were even and could continue where they stopped.

Joe's hands reaching around Nicky's body, pulling him closer. Nicky gasped at the sudden touch of the skin on skin, Joe smirked as he saw how Nicky reacted to this touch he knew, he had to do more, he placed his lips on Nicky's throat, and the air got stuck in his lungs. Joe traced a line of kisses down Nicky's throat, never taking away his gaze from Nicky's face. He loved the expression he created on Nicky's face. Joe was reaching for the hem of Nicky's boxers, but the knock on the door disturbed him. They had no time to react because the door was opening, and Nile's voice filled the room, "Nicky, do you know which room had Joe taken I can't find him anywhere, and the breakfast is ready." She finished and glanced around the room, just to find the two men covered with a quilt, flushed red cheeks, and bed hair. 

She broke into the wildest grin, "Well, never mind. I think I'll leave you to it." She started closing the door, but her head popped out. "And I am guessing you won't be joining us because you have already eaten, right?" She quickly shut the door, because Nicky had thrown a pillow in her direction.

"I seriously hate her sometimes." Nicky groaned and looked at Joe, who had a delightful grin. Nicky shook his head but smiled appeared on his lips. "Shall we continue where we started?" Joe raised his eyebrows, Nicky bitting his lips and nodding. "Stop with that. I am already hard, so if you keep bitting your lips, I won't last long." Nicky could not believe what he heard, fuck he could feel his own cock getting harder. Joe shifted closer, his tight touching Nicky's cock and the friction felt so good, Nicky knew he wanted more, so he bucked his hips up.

"Shhh, don't worry my love, I'll take care of you," Joe said, and with one hand he was cupping his cheeks, while the other slid into Nicky's boxers. Nicky gasped on the cold touch, but once Joe's fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and started pumping it, he felt he could die. Joe smiled to himself, because if this is what the rest of his life would look like he was the luckiest man in the world.

"Please," Nicky said, and Joe understood. He kissed his throat down to his chest, stopping at the hem of his boxers, looking hungrily at Nicky. His pupils dilated with the lust, he bit his lips again, and Joe could swear he will be the death of him. He slowly pulled the boxers down, and Nicky's cock was finally free. Joe did not waste any time, he licked his lips and taken Nicky's full cock into his mouth, the pleasant moan escaped Nicky's mouth on the sudden wetness around it. Joe worked his way, taking the whole length into his mouth. Joe bobbed his head up and down, occasionally taking a glance at Nicky. He saw how he was falling apart with Joe's lips on his cock. Nicky loved the feeling, but he needed more, he pushed his hips up, and Joe choked a little bit, he removed his mouth and said, "not so eager. I can not say I want to die choking on a dick, but if the dick is this pretty I am willing to try it." Joe joked, but Nicky felt guilty. "Hey, baby I want this to be good for you. Let me take care of you." Nicky nodded and let himself go, submitting his body to Joe. Joe returned back to his work, he kissed the head of Nicky's cock and licked around it, sucking it like a lollipop. He felt Nicky's body starting to relax again. Fuck he had to make it good for him.

Joe started working on the length of it again and now reached one of his hands to play with Nicky's balls, which again, made Nicky moan. Such an incredible sound, it was like a lullaby to Joe. "Fuck I want more. I need you." Those words sending shivers down Joe's spine and blood float to Joe's own nick. How he would like to take him apart. 

"I want that too, but I can't," Joe said as he released Nicky's cock from his mouth. Nicky shot him a confused look, so Joe answered, "I don't have condoms and lube. I am not a barbarian, I know we are immortal, but I don't want to hurt you." On that Nicky chuckled, he shifted down so he could kiss Joe. He tasted his own pre-come on Joe's lips, and he had to admit it was hot. "I come here quite often, so I have some supplies." Joe's cock throbbed in his boxers, and the leaking precome made a dark spot on his own boxers. Once Nicky noticed it, he licked his lips and reached down to touch Joe's own erection, palming him through the thin material. Joe gasped for air, "either you will bring the supplies, or I'll come like this." His dark eyes were full of lust. Nicky kissed him one more time too deeply, and then rolled on the bed, reaching to the nightstand and opening the bottom drawer, closing it with a rolling noise. He tossed almost full lube toward Joe, and he searched for his wallet on the table, but he forgot he left it in his back pocket of the jeans, which were still in the bathroom. He made his way there. Once he had the wallet, he returned, and he noticed that Joe has shifted to a new position.

He was propped against the bedframe, the boxers threw on the ground. He was slowly stroking his own cock looking hungrily on Nicky. Nicky's given him a shy smile, but he threw one condom to his direction, which he had in the wallet just in case. He crawled back and started kissing Joe's mouth. Joe pushed away and shot Nicky a questioning look, Nicky did not understand, so he asked "What? You don't want it anymore." And Joe only kissed him, "I will always want it, want you. But," he looked over Nicky's shoulder to the nightstand, "what else do you have in that bottom drawer?" He raised his eyebrow, and the heat came to Nicky's cheeks. 

"Nothing." He answered and wanted to kiss Joe, but he pulled away, eyebrows raised. "Okay, I maybe have there some toys." He said and looked guilty at Joe. He smiled brightly and kissed Nicky with so much passion. "That is so hot, but maybe next time. Now I want my own cock inside you." Joe added, and Nicky groaned, his own cock throbbing on the image, he spread down on the bed, Joe's dick buried deep down in him.

"Yes, please." Nicky agreed, and Joe started stroking Nicky's cock. "Turn around, on your legs and knees," Joe ordered, but Nicky protested. "No, take me on my back. I want to see your face when you come." Now it was Joe's time to groan, he kissed Nicky's mouth hungrily but shifted them. He handed two pillows for Nicky so he would feel more comfortable. He kneeled between his legs, which were widely spread. 

Joe opened the lube and squirted some of it, covering his fingers and then squirted some on Nicky's hole. He winced from the sudden coldness. Joe placed his first finger near the hole, slowly making small circles around the rim. Nicky shot him a wanting glance, so Joe slowly pushed the first finger inside, making Nicky gasp. He waited for a nod from Nicky, and once he got it, he started making small movements, letting him get used to the feeling. Once he saw Nicky got used to it, he pushed inside another finger, repeating the same procedure. After a long while he added a third finger, this took the longest, he could feel that Nicky struggled a bit, so he went slowly on him. 

Joe continued with a nice rhythm, and then Nicky pushed his hips down on his fingers. "Shh baby, I know." He reached out to cup his hands, but Nicky had a different idea, and he took Joe's thumb into his mouth, sucking loudly. Joe gasped, and he stopped moving his fingers inside Nicky. "More. Need more." Nicky mothed around the thumb that he still had in his mouth, and Joe returned to his body and mind and realized what he wanted to do. 

He took the thumb out of Nicky's mouth, to what he protested, so he kneeled closer and kissed his mouth instead. Joe returned between Nicky's legs and taken out the condom, tearing it open and slowly pushing it down on his dick, squirting more lube on it. He pulled Nicky's legs closed, and the tip of Joe's cock touched the rim of Nicky's hole, which send the urge to his bones. Nicky pushed down, but Joe stopping him. "Nicky, my love. I don't want to hurt you. We will go slow if you feel uncomfortable, just tell me." He said, and Nicky rolled his eyes. He glanced down, and then said, "either you will be inside of me in the next few seconds, or I'll leave you hanging." And with that, Joe laughed, "you definitely will be the death of me." He said and lowered to kiss Nicky's cock, licking it all the way up and down, and then he pushed himself up, steadying himself over Nicky's body and then slowly pushing inside his hole. "Fuck, you are still so tight." Joe could feel the pressure of Nicky's hole swallowing his cock. He pushed himself all the way down and waiting. He saw that Nicky also had to adjust to the sudden change from fingers to his cock. Joe did not pressure him, just waited, admired Nicky's beauty. The heavy lifts of his chest, the sweat drops on his forehead, the red cheeks flushed from the desire. Yes, he could get used to this image.

"Okay, you can move." The words brought him back to the situation, he was still buried in Nicky, and now he could move, and he did. He slowly started moving, starting sloppy rhythm, but with each thrust, he got faster and faster. He could see the pleasure building inside Nicky's eyes, and he could see his cock leaking more precome. He shifted, so he had a different, better angle, returning to the previous rhythm. Nicky screamed from the pleasure, and he reached for his own cock, but Joe pushed his hand aside. Instead of Nicky's hand, he took Nicky's dick into his hands and started pumping. Nicky rolled his hips, so now Joe was hitting the sweet spot he was looking for.

"Fuck I am so close," Nicky said with a raspy voice. "I know, baby. I know." He said, and he speeded up his thrusts, getting moans and soft screams from Nicky, he still held Nicky's cock in his hand pumping fiercely. Joe felt the familiar feeling in his abdomen, he could feel he was also close to his own orgasm. "Come on, baby." He whispered as he fucked into him. "Come for me." Another deep thrust and pump. "I know you want to." another thrust and pump, "I know you need to." another thrust and pump, he could see Nicky shaking he knew he was close. "Nicolò, come for me, baby." Hearing his given name was the thing that took him over the edge, Joe could feel the hot sperm he was shooting on his belly, covering himself and Joe's hand. 

"You look so hot like this. I am going to come baby." Joe whispered as he chased his own orgasm deep down inside Nicky's body, he thrust one time, two times, three times, and then Nicky said: "come inside me, Yusuf." And Joe was gone, releasing his own orgasm into the condom, yet still buried deep inside Nicky.

Joe collapsed onto Nicky's body while coming down from his own orgasm. His head placed on Nicky's chest, listening to his heartbeat, Nicky running his hand through Joe's curls, humming some melody for him. Both of the men coming down from their orgasms, Nicky smiling as he could still feel Joe's cock inside him, but not for long. Joe pulled out, and Nicky protested on the sudden loss of it, but Joe kissed him, and whispering, "there will be more, I promise." Nicky happily nodded and kissed him in return. 

Joe was the one who stood up, he tied the condom and threw it in the bathroom to the bin. He found the towel, run it under hot water, and returned to the bedroom. He saw Nicky happily smiling, Joe came closer and started cleaning the mess he had made over himself. "How did I deserve you?" Nicky asked, but Joe shook his head, "I should ask the same question." Joe threw the towel to the ground, and Nicky moved so Joe could come closer.

"Tired?" Nicky turned his head to look into Joe's eyes, who only buried his head into the crook of Nicky's neck, and whispered, "very, you are very persistent for an old guy." Nicky chuckled but snuggled closer to Joe. "Should we go and greet them?" Joe suddenly realized they were not alone in the house. Nicky shook his head, "Nah, Nile will inform them. We don't have to move from here the whole day." He almost sang happily, and Joe kissed him on his temple.

They drifted back to sleep. And Joe did not believe, but Nicky was right. They did not move from there the whole day. Once they woke up, they kissed, until they could not breathe, they laughed on some stories Nicky had told Joe, they kissed more and even came twice, once still in the bed Joe just lazily stroking Nicky's dick to which Nicky had rewarded Joe with a blowjob. The other time was during the shower, where both of them exchanged more or less hasty handjobs. Yes, Nicky could get used to this, just to the two of them.

But of course, he knew they should acknowledge the rest of the team. The evening was a perfect occasion for it. Nicky had opened the windows at some point because the room started to smell like sex, and as much as he loved it, it made him only think about it. Once the sun was down, he could hear the team laughing at the backyard. Joe noticed it too, and both of them looked outside just to see them all scattered around the bonfire. The smell of burned marshmallows reaching their windows.

"Let's go," Nicky said, and Joe nodded. They were quite hungry after the whole day, so to joint, the team sounded like a good idea. They, of course, had to put on some clothes, so Nicky had handed Joe some of his clothes because Joe did not have any spare clothes in this room. They would have to change it very soon.

Nicky opened the door, and Joe followed him, reaching around Nicky's middle and pulling him closer. He rested his chin on Nicky's shoulder, and just like that, they made their way downstairs. The steps were quite difficult to walk like that, so Nicky decided to turn around, kiss his lover, and then just dragged him behind him.

They reached the kitchen, which led to the entrance in the backyard. "Look who decided to join us," Booker exclaimed, and all of the heads turned their direction. Andy winking at them, Nile whistling, Booker raising the flask, and Quynh only smiling form ear to ear. Nicky shook his head, feeling very shy, but proud. He could feel Joe's hand coming to his middle one more time, and he kissed his cheek.

"So, love birds. Everything is okay between you two?" The Nile asked with a raised eyebrow. Nicky looked at her with a loving gaze, "Yeah, everything is great." He said, and both of them came closet to the bonfire.

Nicky saw the crackers and the chocolate. So they found his stash of sweets, a long time ago he would be mad because it was his secret stash, but now he did not care. He only cared that the person he loved, currently sitting next to him, loved him back and wanted to spend the rest of their lives, no matter how long, together. Yeah, he definitely could get used to it. And he definitely was ready to live it up to the best.

"So, how was the fuck?" Booker asked, and Joe laughed, answering, "the best I ever had, and the best I will ever have." He looked at Nicky with a loving stare. Nicky shied away, but could not wait to remind him of the fuck at night and tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow and again and again.

"Gross. Booker, we need to find somebody. Our group is becoming only couples." Nile said, but then she realized what she just said. Booker raised his eyebrows and shifted in his seat, "No. Booker. I won't. Forget about it. I won't fuck you. Get that idea out of your head. We will never be a couple." She raised her finger and shot a death glare toward him.

And with that, Nicky knew he had everything he needed. He had the best family in the world, immortal, loving, complicated, sometimes crazy, but the best family he could ever hope for, and then he had Joe. His Joe. His Yusuf, the man of his dreams. For him, he would die again and again, and he knows Joe would do the same because somehow they found each other in their own versions of darkness and became the lights of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you. Comment and kuddos are welcomed, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> FYI, as a lover of sad endings, I initially wanted to end the fic when Yusuf found Nicky in the lab dead, but I thought they deserved a happy ending.


End file.
